L'incroyable aventure de Lighty chez Amélie Stamford
by sakka-kun
Summary: Lighty est une nouvelle employée au service de la maisonnée Stamford. Elle a, pour tâche, de s'occuper des cents lubbies de sa maîtresse qui se montre aussi curieuse que rafraîchissante. Avec ses nombreux amis issus de la guerre, elle peut parfois se montrer rude mais sans jamais être désagréable. Elle est magnifique; charmante. Et c'est bien à ses dépens que Lighty le découvrira.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous avoue que j'ai pris plus de temps à trouver un titre que pour écrire ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais les sortir... J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et une collection entière de Tuniques Bleues à relire donc... :/**  
**Voilà. Sinon j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Je l'ai écrite pour Lighty-kun que j'aime tr ooooooooooooooooooop ! (et aussi en réponse à la fic' où je suis d'ailleurs devenu un de ses personnages. Une pour être exact. Merci encore Lighty ^^)**

**Je vous envoie mille poutous et vous dis à bientôt dans une durée indéterminée ! ;)**

**Zoubi**

[oOo]

Amélie Appletown était une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Toujours coquette peu importe les circonstances, elle appréciait revêtir de longues robes rouges ou céleste. Son charme faisait toujours des ravages où qu'elle allait et au sortir de la guerre de sécession, elle avait bien sûr rapidement trouvé un mari nommé Joshua pour la couvrir de cadeaux et de compliments.

Revers de la médaille, ce même gentleman était rarement chez lui et comme Amélie avait la santé fragile, elle ne pouvait quitter leur jolie résidence à Washington. Pour éviter qu'elle se sente trop seule, Joshua avait recruté des dizaines de bonnes à tout faire. Il y avait aussi un garde-chasse, un jardinier, deux cuisinières et deux gouvernantes pour s'occuper de tout ce petit monde. Il pouvait ainsi la laisser avec la conscience tranquille: elle était bien encadrée.

Mais à présent, le jeune homme devait trouver une nouvelle domestique pour contenter sa femme. Après avoir publié une petite annonce dans le journal local, il reçut quelques courriers concernants le poste. Des six qu'il tint entre ses mains, il en accepta trois, à condition de passer un entretien d'embauche.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance d'une très jolie jeune femme ayant répondu à l'annonce. Elle était issue de la basse bourgeoisie et semblait s'y connaître dans le registre du service. Elle venait de France et son anglais était imprégné de sa langue natale. Perchée sur deux ballerines noires, elle regardait son possible employeur avec des yeux bleus pales. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient ramenés en un élégant chignon d'usage qui la rendait très sérieuse avec ses petites lunettes.

Joshua se réjouit devant une pareille trouvaille et pensa de suite qu'elle allait beaucoup plaire à Amélie qui ne manquerait pas de sauter sur une créature au visage de poupée. Mais il devrait tout de même faire attention. Avec son nouveau valet de pied qui aimait bien les plaisirs de la chair, elle risquerait sûrement de se sentir un peu à l'étroit.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme embaucha immédiatement ce petit ange tombé du ciel. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait plaire à sa femme même avec son accent très français.

Et puisqu'elle était si lumineuse, il lui donnerait le surnom de Lighty.

[oOo]

Lighty entra au service d'Amélie Stamford une semaine après son entretien d'embauche. Son employeur avait embarqué pour l'Angleterre la veille, aussi, fût-elle accueillie par le garde-chasse nommé Benny qui jouait aussi le rôle de domestique à ses heures perdues.

Cet homme de soixante balais passés arborait une très longue moustache blanche et s'appuyait sur une canne à cause de son pied bot. Il se montra très chaleureux à l'égard de cette nouvelle petite qui se montrait très réservée face à lui. Il réussit néanmoins à gagner sa confiance après une longue visite des jardins extérieurs qui s'étendaient sur une grande partie de la propriété de Joshua Stamford et de longues explications sur le fonctionnement de la maisonnée.

Et Lighty découvrit rapidement la maison de sa patronne. Elle était énorme et faisait trois bons étages en étant toute blanche. Elle bénéficiait d'une terrasse qui donnait directement sur les jardins et les fontaines de ceux-ci. Elle semblait fraîche avec ses volets tout bleus et ses hortensias disséminés sur la promenade couverte en bois de bouleau.

Benny lui expliqua que ces hortensias étaient très important pour la maîtresse de maisonnée. Elles avaient pour elle une symbolique très forte et elle était toujours affligée lorsque l'une de ses plantes chérie mourrait tragiquement. Comme elle avait une santé fragile, on faisait tout ce qui était possible pour les changer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ainsi, elle ne perdait pas inutilement de forces pour de simples fleurs en pot.

Il fit entrer la nouvelle employée par une des portes de service qui se trouvait près de la roseraie de madame Stamford. Ils débouchèrent alors sur la cuisine, au sous-sol, où déjà deux femmes s'employaient à préparer le repas du soir. Elles saluèrent avec de grands sourires Lighty qui suivit Benny à l'étage supérieur, celui où les maîtres de maison vivaient, puisque le deuxième était réservé aux chambres et le troisième pour le personnel.

Ils traversèrent tout d'abord un petit couloir sombre avant de déboucher dans le salon par une porte dérobée. Le garde-chasse expliquait qu'il fallait prendre grand soin de cette pièce car elle représentait toute la maison. Voilà pourquoi les canapés et les méridiennes rouges étaient si propres et que le tapis or et écarlate aussi bien entretenu. Dans les vases en cristal qui surplombaient la cheminée de marbre, il y avait des pivoines et des roses. Les tables basses étaient faites d'un bois sombre, peut-être de l'acajou, et des lampes à gaz décoraient les murs, de concert avec les tableaux.

Lighty ne put détailler la pièce plus longuement car déjà Benny l'emmenait à sa suite dans la bibliothèque qui marquait la partie privée de la maison, celle où les invités ne pouvaient pénétrer. Il y avait de grandes étagères en bois et des livres par dizaines empilés partout sur les meubles en vrac. Les rideaux de satin qui pendaient de chaque côté des fenêtres étaient tirés et une lumière vive se déversait dans la pièce. Elle s'écrasait sur le piano à queue noir laqué qui trônait au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il était entouré des feuilles de partitions qui trainaient sur le sol.

Puis il y eut le salon privé qui était cette fois dans les tons jaunes et verts. Des têtes de cerfs et de biches étaient accrochées aux murs. La région de Washington était très giboyeuse et Joshua appréciait la chasse aux chiens dans les forêts de sa propriété. Sa femme préférait chasser le phoenix ou la perdrix. Elle faisait ensuite de magnifiques chapeaux avec leurs plumes. Elle avait appris ceci durant la guerre, lorsqu'elle résidait en bordure de camps apaches.

Il y eut un court crochet dans le cabinet des bizarreries de la maîtresse de maison pour saluer trois autres domestiques qui s'acharnaient à épousseter tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette petit pièce où l'on se sentait à l'étroit. Lighty ne put tout voir mais réussit tout de même à apercevoir des fossiles ainsi que de grandes étoffes de tribus du désert. Benny referma trop vite la porte à son goût.

Il y eut ensuite la visite de la véranda où d'énormes massifs d'hortensias et autres fleurs poussaient sous une lumière chatoyante. Il y avait aussi une petite table en fer forgé et des chaises du même matériau au milieu de la serre. Apparemment, madame Stamford se rendait souvent ici pour sa cure de soleil. Elle en avait besoin pour se soigner d'après son médecin.

Lighty défila dans bien d'autres pièces et l'entrée de la propriété. Benny l'emmena ensuite à la rencontre de l'une des gouvernantes qui travaillait au troisième étage dans un tout petit bureau. Il laissa la nouvelle employée à cette quarantenaire au visage sévère mais au sourire charmant. Elle rassura immédiatement sa domestique et lui présenta sa chambre: elle dormait seule dans un petit cagibi aménagé de façon pratique uniquement. Rapidement, les deux femmes redescendirent à la cuisine du sous-sol.

Elle allèrent directement dans la salle de repas du personnel qui jouxtait la cuisine. Il y avait là une très longue table où un jeune homme lisait le journal en fumant. Il leva des yeux curieux à l'arrivée de la gouvernante et de la domestique et sourit en voyant Lighty. Il se leva très rapidement et dit, tout sourire:

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! Que me vaut l'honneur de rencontrer un si bel ange en de pareils lieux ? »

« Silence Adrian. Vous approcherez cette jeune fille lorsque vous direz des choses intelligentes. En attendant, restez à votre place. »

« Allons Violet ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Vous aurais-je blessée d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Cessez votre baratin, jeune homme. Et je vous prierai de m'appeler Crawley. »

« A vos ordres ma reine. » fit-il en esquissant une révérence.

Madame Crawley soupira et expliqua d'un ton badin à Lighty qu'Adrian était un vrai coureur de jupons et qu'il avait déjà causé pas mal de problèmes dans cette maison en portant préjudice à la vertu de plusieurs suivantes qui avaient été obligées de partir pour cette raison. Malheureusement, Joshua le gardait toujours à son service, trop heureux d'avoir un valet de chambre aussi drôle que lui.

Et même si la nouvelle employée n'avait que dix-sept ans, ce trentenaire semblait bien se ficher de sa jeunesse. Il osa même lui glisser un clin d'oeil avec un sourire narquois. Il était déjà sûr de l'avoir mise dans sa poche.

Madame Crawley fit s'asseoir Lighty et lui expliqua pendant longtemps le fonctionnement de la maisonnée dans les moindres détails. Elle allait bientôt être confrontée à madame Stamford qui pour l'instant récupérait dans sa propriété secondaire en Caroline du Nord. Elle reviendrait dans une semaine et, trois jours plus tard, il y aurait quelques invités pour lui tenir compagnie. La nouvelle employée devait faire ses preuves ce jour-là, lors du service.

Peu à peu, le temps passa. Le personnel se rassembla à la salle de repos et Lighty se présenta à chacun d'eux. Si la plupart des personnes se montra chaleureux, il y en eut tout de même qui la regardèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Apparemment la concurrence était rude pour devenir la suivante attitrée de la maîtresse de maison et avoir une rivale en plus en lice compliquait sérieusement la tâche. Heureusement, la semaine allait être calme, en tout cas jusqu'au repas qui allait se dérouler en grandes pompes.

Lors du souper du personnel, la nouvelle employée se familiarisa rapidement avec sa voisine de table répondant au nom de Mary. Elle était orpheline car sa mère l'avait abandonnée à dix ans à cause de ses cheveux roux, ses tâches sur le visage et ses yeux verts. Elle était toute petite et était fine. Elle était aussi maladroite et Lighty était complètement paniquée de la voir faire tant de choses de travers tant elle la voyait comme une statue en porcelaine extrêmement fragile.

Heureusement, Mary ne se brisa pas lors du repas et toutes deux purent discuter un peu en montant dans leur chambre par un escalier de service. Elles se dirent au revoir sur le pas de leurs portes et allèrent se coucher peu après. Il y aurait du travail le lendemain, il ne fallait pas le négliger.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ;) Un petit commentaire me fait toujours plaisir ! Comme j'ai pas de bêta, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Sinon bah... Vous pouvez toujours me le dire et j'irai pleurer dans un coin ! XD**

**Allez ! Bonne journée/matinée/soirée/nuit et à une prochaine fois ! (dans longtemps malheureusement...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voilà ! Je suis absolument désolé pour l'attente et du coup, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera _long_ et _bientôt là_. Alors ? Heureux ?**  
**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.**

* * *

Six jours après que Lighty soit entrée au service du couple Stamford, les domestiques eurent une grande surprise venant d'un colis exceptionnel expédié depuis l'Etat du Maine. Alors que la maisonnée était déjà en effervescence avec le retour de madame Stamford et le repas, tout le monde aurait bien pu se passer de cette nouvelle inconnue dans l'équation.

Car en ouvrant le paquet, madame Crawley tomba des nues. Elle s'était attendue à un meuble, un objet de décoration ou un tableau mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant dix chatons ! Dix chatons ! Noirs comme du charbon et à peine âgés de plus d'un mois ! Ils étaient minuscules et poussaient de petits miaulements aiguës.

Alors, la gouvernante poussa un cri d'effroi et courut dans toute la maison pour trouver la deuxième intendante. En tout hâte, le deux femmes revinrent vers le paquet délaissé dans le grand hall d'entrée en soulevant les pans de leurs robes grises. Elles regardèrent avec dégoût le paquet puis discutèrent à toute vitesse, en pleine hystérie. Elles prirent rapidement une décision tout à fait inattendue.

Car en moins de quelques minutes, Lighty fut tirée de son travail d'époussetage dans le cabinet des bizarreries et emmenée à grands pas vers les deux intendantes par Mary qui faillit renverser un vase dans sa course. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent hors d'haleine devant madame Crawley, celle-ci s'écria:

« Lighty ! Vous êtes suspendue de vos tâches jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

La concernée fit des yeux ronds en fronçant les sourcils à la fois. Elle prit quelques secondes pour digérer l'information puis passa ses mains sur son tablier. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour être ainsi traitée ?

« Je vous demande pardon, madame ? »

« Je vous déleste de toutes vos tâches domestique afin que vous vous occupiez de ces… Ces…! » répondit-elle en pointant le paquet au sol, rouge de fureur.

Lighty s'approcha prudemment en tentant de comprendre ce que voulait dire sa supérieure à demi-mot. Mary était déjà partie et elle se sentait désespérément seule devant cette situation inédite. Elle se pencha au-dessus du carton et arqua les sourcils avant de sourire et de plonger les mains dedans. Elle eut un petit rire amusé et soulagé puis se retourna vers la gouvernante avec une petite boule de poil dans les bras. D'humeur alors rayonnante, elle déclara:

« Mais ils sont mignons ces chatons ! Où les avez-vous dénichés ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous ! Ce sont des chats noirs ! Ils portent malheur ! »

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi me demandez-vous de les garder au lieu de vous en débarrasser ? » demanda Lighty.

« Parce qu'ils ont été envoyés pour Madame et que si elle apprenait ceci, sa santé se dégraderait et elle se mettrait en colère ! »

« Bien, bien ! », tenta la jeune femme pour calmer sa supérieure, « Donc c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de tout ce joli petit monde ? »

« Oui. Prenez en soin, laissez-les se familiariser avec la maison et faites attention à ce qu'ils soient sages ! »

« Il y en a sept ! », paniqua Lighty, « Comment voulez-vous que je m'occupe de sept chatons d'à peine un mois ?! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Ils vont forcément faire tomber quelque chose, salir la maison ou en effrayer plus d'un avec leur couleur ! »

« Je m'en fiche ! Emmenez-moi ça loin d'ici et faites votre possible pour les rendre calme, jusqu'à ce que Madame ait choisi quoi en faire ! »

« Mais ! »

« Pas de mais, mademoiselle ! Allez-vous en avec ces bestioles de Satan avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

Lighty eut un regard courroucé et rempli d'animosité à la fois. Elle remit ses lunettes en place avec un air agacé puis s'empara du carton qu'elle emmena avec elle jusque dans sa chambre. Ainsi fait, elle le reposa sur le sol tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Elle vit les petites boules de poils sortir une par une en poussant des miaulements tout à fait irrésistibles puis soupira.

Qu'allait-elle donc bien faire avec ces chatons ? Il était évident qu'ils ne se tiendraient pas tranquilles. Ils allaient faire des dégâts dans la maison en sautant, en jouant et en courant partout. Madame Crawley et certaines domestiques risquaient de s'évanouir à la vue de leur robe noire et la jeune femme ne désirait pas trop en être tenue responsable.

Lighty était dépassée. Si on l'avait délestée de tous ses travaux ménagers, elle pensait bien s'être faite avoir avec cette nouvelle tâche. Sérieusement, elle se demandait dans quelle maison elle avait bien pu atterrir. Avec le coureur de jupons, les deux supérieures de la vieille école, la maladroite de service et la maîtresse de maison apparemment haute en couleur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir quelques appréhensions concernant l'avenir que lui réservait son travail.

La jeune femme soupira en voyant déjà les petits animaux miauler et se chamailler entre eux. Elle les regarda un instant, partagée entre l'attendrissement et l'agacement, puis enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Et comme elle se laissait ensuite tomber sur son matelas, elle fixa le plafond en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur donner à manger. C'est bien mignon lorsque c'est petit les chatons, mais il faut tout de même les nourrir. Elle pensa à ce que les chats des rues chassaient et se souvint que chez elle, c'était les oiseaux qui étaient leur proies préférées. Elle réfléchit encore un moment puis se leva, bien décidée à prendre soin de ces boules de poils comme elle se devait de le faire.

Une visite chez le boucher s'imposait d'elle-même.

* * *

**Une petite review ? Ça vous dit ?**

**Grosses bises !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Wouhou ! *débouche le champagne***  
**Moi qui vous avais promis un chapitre censé sortir dans peu de temps... Il m'aura fallu quatre mois pour en arriver là... (Rappelez-moi de ne jamais me présenter à la présidence)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**PS: il y a bien sept chatons et non pas dix. J'ai oublié de corriger l'erreur dans le chapitre précédent.**  
**PPS: désolé pour les erreurs qui auraient pu échapper à mon attention. (à quatre heures du mat', mes yeux ont sûrement commencé à loucher...)**

* * *

Lighty marchait à grandes enjambées avec un petit panier dans les bras. Elle avait demandé à madame Crawley la permission de sortir afin d'acheter un peu de nourriture pour les chats. Ulcérée par ces animaux, la vieille quarantenaire avait abdiqué et laissé la domestique sortir pour eux.

Ainsi, la jeune femme marchait. La résidence des Stamford était assez éloignée du centre-ville mais à vingt minutes de là, il y avait déjà quelques magasins de première nécessité. Ce n'était bien sûr pas les plus côtés, ni ceux auxquels la maisonnée venait se ravitailler, mais il feraient l'affaire pour les chatons qu'élevait Lighty. Comme elle arrivait à la première boucherie qu'elle vit, elle entra, faisant sonner une petit clochette et elle fut bien vite accueillie par un homme bedonnant qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

Le choix fut vite fait. La domestique ne prit qu'un poulet déplumé puis questionna le patron à propos d'un endroit où elle pourrait acheter du lait. Tandis qu'il lui tendait son achat, il se gratta le menton et lui recommanda une petite propriété où l'on élevait quelques vaches et des chevaux. Le remerciant, Lighty s'éloigna pour retourner à l'extérieur.

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable dehors. Un soleil de plomb s'écrasait sur ces paysages plats de l'Amérique côtière. La jeune femme mourait de chaud, et sa robe noire n'améliorait pas les choses. Les routes suintaient de ces mirages qui courbent la perspective et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose: retourner rapidement à la maison des Stamford. Elle savait bien sûr que ce ne serait pas de tout repos, mais elle préférait être fatiguée après avoir couru derrière des chatons dans une propriété fraîche plutôt que de se liquéfier dehors.

La domestique marchait et ses pas raccourcissaient à mesure que le temps passait. Elle eut très vite soif et soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin l'endroit où elle allait acheter son lait. Vraiment, faire tout ce chemin pour de pauvres chatons et endurer une telle douleur — venant principalement des ballerines dans lesquelles les pieds de Lighty gonflaient — c'était quand même un comble. Pourquoi est-ce que madame Crawley ne s'en occupait pas elle-même ? Cette histoire de superstitions, c'était vraiment un moyen de se défiler, ça crevait les yeux !

La jeune femme monta enfin sur le perron de la maison qu'elle devinait être l'endroit que lui avait recommandé le boucher. Elle toqua avec force à l'aide de la poignée du heurtoir et attendit quelques minutes devant la porte. Bientôt, un homme dans la cinquantaine vint lui ouvrir et haussa les sourcils en la voyant. Sans attendre une seconde de plus — largement excédée — la domestique dit:

« On m'a dit que vous vendiez du lait ici. Suis-je bien à la bonne adresse ? »

« Oh. Heu, oui, en effet. »

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me vendre deux bouteilles s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Attendez quelques instants ici, je vous prie. »

Lighty retint un soupir énervé et se redressa, son petit panier en osier autour du bras. Dedans se trouvait le poulet qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt et elle craignait qu'il ne commence à sentir. Elle espérait que le boucher ait bien fait son travail et l'ait bien vidé de son sang.

Le vieil homme revint avec deux bouteilles d'un lait bien crémeux et bien blanc qui donna immédiatement envie à la jeune femme qui se retint néanmoins de le montrer. Elle paya bien rapidement le domestique puis s'éloigna à toute vitesse de la propriété.

Elle marcha dix minutes peut-être puis regarda autour d'elle avec attention, pour s'assurer que personne ne la voie. Elle trottina à toute vitesse derrière un arbre qui se trouvait en bordure de la route qu'elle parcourait et s'accroupit contre l'écorce. Sans plus attendre, elle déboucha une des deux bouteilles et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle but ensuite. Lentement, sagement, délicatement et délicieusement. Elle avait soif mais aimait tellement le lait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de le savourer avant. Lorsqu'elle en eut but un peu moins du quart, elle reboucha incognito la bouteille puis ressortit de derrière cet arbre où elle s'était cachée.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle se remit à marcher tranquillement, avec un sourire sur les lèvres cette fois. Le soleil ne la dérangeait plus dans cette satisfaction qu'elle venait d'obtenir et les foulées se firent longues mais lentes. Une petite brise venait à présent secouer le ruban bleu du chapeau qu'elle portait. C'était plutôt agréable.

Mais soudain, une bourrasque violente fit son apparition et le couvre-chef s'envola haut dans les airs. La mâchoire de Lighty se décrocha et elle se mit à courir derrière lui qui continuait de s'éloigner en faisant de petits cercles dans les airs. Pourquoi le vent venait-il de gonfler si brusquement ? Oh la la… Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée…

En bordure de la route, près d'un parc désert cette fois, le chapeau décida de se poser tout à coup. A un petit mètre de lui se trouvait une calèche tirée par deux grands chevaux blancs bien vigoureux. Le cocher qui les guidait ne fit pas attention à l'objet, préférant fumer tranquillement.

Cependant, une silhouette fine et élancée, enroulée dans un tissu bleu céleste remarqua la petite aventure du couvre-chef et s'approcha doucement de lui afin de le ramasser. Lighty, qui courrait pour l'atteindre, avait le bras en feu à cause du panier qui contenait ses bouteilles de lait et son poulet. Elle ne s'arrêta néanmoins pas, continuant droit vers son but. Lorsqu'elle fut à un mètre de la magnifique robe pale, elle commença à ralentir et, essoufflée, lâcha à toute vitesse:

« Ah…! Merci… de l'avoir… rattrapé… pour moi… »

Un rire clair s'échappa de la jeune femme qui était remerciée. A cet air enjoué, la domestique releva les yeux de ses genoux et les posa sur le visage de cette inconnue dont le visage éclairé lui transperça le coeur. Ses joues déjà rougies par sa course s'enflammèrent encore plus et elle se mit à bégayer:

« J… Je- Je suis… Enfin.. Heu… »

L'inconnue qui se trouvait devant elle était d'une beauté tout à fait fascinante. Elle était très grande — elle faisait une tête de plus que la domestique — et portait une magnifique robe bleu céleste qui élargissait des hanches déjà bien pleines. Sa petite poitrine était entourée par deux bras fins qui se terminaient en de belles mains légères et délicates. Ses doigts fins jouaient avec le chapeau qu'elle tenait et elle le faisait tourner sur lui-même.

Elle avait une peau claire, peut-être un peu trop, mais son sourire balayait toutes pensées qu'on puisse avoir eu sur son teint. Des belles lèvres rose, bien pleines, soulignaient un visage majestueux. Ses cheveux blonds laissés aux assauts du vent volaient dans son dos et dans les deux saphirs incrustés au-dessus de ses pommettes brillait une lueur pleine de vie et d'espoir.

Lighty en eut le souffle coupé et resta au garde à vous devant cette somptueuse beauté. La jeune femme se mit bien vite à bouger et s'approcha tranquillement d'elle pour lui tendre son chapeau. Elle dégageait une délicieuse odeur douce et sucrée et ses gestes gracieux s'accompagnaient invariablement d'un beau sourire.

« De rien mademoiselle. », fit la magnifique inconnue, « Ce serait dommage de perdre un si joli chapeau. »

Comme elle disait cela, la jeune femme s'occupait elle-même de coiffer Lighty de son couvre-chef. Après avoir lissé le ruban bleu sous les yeux effarés de la domestique, elle fit un pas en arrière et, avec un sourire doux et avenant, elle demanda tranquillement ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Je… Je travaille pour la famille Stamford. », répondit l'employée en toute hâte, « On m'a envoyé faire une course. »

L'inconnue aux cheveux blonds eut un sourire radieux et ses yeux pétillèrent d'une vie singulière. Sans crier gare, elle attrapa les mains de Lighty et les caressa de ses pouces en s'exclamant:

« Quelle magnifique surprise ! Vous êtes donc la jeune fille dont Joshua m'a parlé ! Quelle plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Amélie Stamford, votre patronne. »

La domestique tombait des nues. Cette magnifique femme était son employeuse. Comment aurait-elle pu le deviner ? Elle qui semblait venue d'un tout autre monde, comme tombée du ciel, abandonnant les anges, pour habiter ce monde humain. Lighty était tout à fait surprise. On lui avait fait l'éloge de la beauté de madame Stamford mais jamais elle n'aurait cru tomber nez à nez avec une telle perfection.

« Vous rentrez au domaine ? » fit Amélie avec son regard si délicieux.

« O- Oui madame Stamford. »

La patronne esquissa un air étonné puis eut un petit rire cristallin qu'elle cacha derrière une main délicate. Passant une mèche de ses beaux cheveux derrière une oreille, elle dit gentiment:

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Amélie ou mademoiselle Appletown lorsque nous sommes seules. Ce sera cependant uniquement madame Stamford lorsque je serai en compagnie d'invités ou d'inconnus à la maisonnée. »

« Bien madame Stamf- Heu ! Mademoiselle Appletown, je veux dire ! »

Amélie eut un nouveau rire plein de bonté et dénué de toute méchanceté et fit doucement:

« Comme vous êtes jolie, presque à croquer. Bien. Puisque nous avons été présentées, je me permets de vous enjoindre à monter avec moi afin que nous rentrions. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« A- Avec plaisir mademoiselle. », fit platement Lighty en se sentant gauche de côtoyer ainsi une si belle créature.

Employeuse et employée montèrent ainsi chacune à leur tour dans la voiture qui s'ébranla aussitôt que la porte fut refermée. Curieuse de sa nouvelle domestique, Amélie lui posa maintes questions quant à sa terre natale, la France, et à ce qu'elle appréciait en Amérique. La jeune fille lui répondit simplement que c'était un monde différent qui ne pouvait se permettre de comparaison. La culture, les gens, les manières, tout cela prenait des proportions différentes et c'était peut-être bien comme ça.

Lighty répondait avec grand plaisir aux questions de sa patronne qui se montrait toujours très douce mais elle se sentait horriblement gênée de l'accompagner comme ça avec un poulet mort qui commençait à gentiment sentir dans un pauvre panier en osier. Si elle avait pu éviter de la rencontrer ce jour-là et plutôt le lendemain, cela aurait été parfait mais bon. La vie faisait manifestement toujours tout pour vous mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes possibles…

La calèche ne mit que très peu de temps pour arriver au domaine Stamford. Elle s'engagea sur le long sentier qui menait à la propriété puis tourna dans le rond-point vert d'herbe et bleu d'hortensias devant la maison. Le cocher vint ouvrir la porte de la voiture et Amélie en sortit la première, suivit de près par la domestique qui remerciait le ciel d'être enfin tirée de ce guet-apens aux relents de poulet crevé.

Jenny Lee — l'égal hiérarchique de madame Crawley — sortit à l'extérieur presque simultanément, obéissant à un timing chronométré. Elle alla accueillir la maîtresse de maison avec tous les usages tandis que Benny et Adrian s'approchaient des malles chargées à l'arrière de la calèche pour les porter à l'intérieur. Amélie était censée rentrer le lendemain seulement et cette arrivée imprévue secouait les habitudes de la maison. D'après les intendantes, rien n'était encore prêt pour accueillir qui que ce soit. On avait beau pouvoir manger à même le sol, se voir dans les reflets des meubles impeccables, cela demeurait insuffisant pour les deux chefs des employés.

Lighty suivit à petits pas et à distance respectueuse son employeuse et Jenny qui discutaient à propos des potins du coin. Il y avait aussi certaines allusions à Joshua Stamford et aux plantes de la serre ainsi que d'une visite du médecin qui s'imposait d'elle-même. En arrivant près des escaliers qui menaient vers la cuisine du sous-sol et à l'étage à la fois, Amélie s'arrêta, une les doigts enserrant délicatement la main courante en bois à côté d'elle. Elle fit un pas pour monter dans ses appartements et grimpa sur la première marche qui ne grinça même pas sous son corps. Elle regarda avec douceur sa nouvelle domestique et lui dit simplement:

« C'était un vrai plaisir de discuter avec vous Lighty. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos à présent. Nous nous reverrons sûrement ce soir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi vous souhaiter une bonne journée. »

La concernée se pencha d'un centimètre en avant en hochant la tête comme il était d'usage de le faire et fit:

« Reposez-vous bien dans ce cas, mademoiselle Appletown. »

Les salutations échangées, la maîtresse de maison disparut dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étage — ses appartements privés donc — suivie de madame Lee. La jeune fille resta un instant plantée là, à regarder l'endroit où son employeuse s'était appuyée quand soudain elle reconnut la voix de madame Crawley qui l'appelait derrière elle. Elle se retourna donc et la gouvernante lui servit:

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré Madame. C'est une femme charmante n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Monsieur a du vous mettre au courant concernant son état de santé. »

« Il m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait souvent besoin de repos… »

« C'est plus que suffisant. Sachez qu'elle doit être traitée de la façon la plus égale possible, ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit être habituée à une certaine routine. Les surprises de grande ampleur et les frayeurs ne doivent pas l'atteindre. »

Lighty pencha la tête de côté.

« Vous parlez des chatons ? »

« Non, non. », fit madame Crawley en secouant la tête. « L'annonce d'un décès, des problèmes qui provoqueraient du stress… C'est tout à fait le genre de choses à éviter. Mais n'allez pas la déranger à ce propos maintenant. Elle est rentrée plus tôt que prévu: nous avons besoin de vous au ménage. Allez rejoindre Mary tandis que je m'occuperai de vos… achats. »

Comme elle disait ceci, la gouvernante s'approcha de la domestique et lui prit son panier où reposait le poulet et les bouteilles de lait. Elle disparut ensuite dans les escaliers menant à la cuisine et Lighty partit de son côté aider sa collègue après avoir pendu son chapeau au premier porte-manteau qu'elle croisa.

* * *

**Une review ?**

**Grosses bises !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back sur votre histoire préférée mêlant chatons, après guerre de sécession et tout un tas de mots-clés ridicules !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie ! »

Lighty était en compagnie de Mary dans une des chambres d'ami du deuxième étage, tirant sur deux coins d'un drap repassé à la perfection. Elle le déposèrent tranquillement sur le matelas en silence et le coincèrent afin qu'on ne le remarque plus. Ceci fait, elles s'attaquèrent aux taies d'oreillers blancs qui venaient d'être nettoyées. Durant cette opération, la rousse fit pensivement:

« C'est vrai qu'elle a de quoi charmer. J'aimerais bien avoir ses cheveux… »

« Moi j'aimerais tout avoir, oui ! Enfin… Quoique non. Je m'aime bien comme ça mais elle est tellement belle… Combien d'hommes crois-tu qu'elle ait charmé dans sa vie ? »

Les deux commères se rapprochèrent et disposèrent les coussins de façon symétrique sur le drap qu'elles venaient d'étendre. Elles attrapèrent ensuite la couverture toute prête et l'étendirent à son tour sur le lit pour ensuite faire un pli militaire au premier cinquième.

« Tu sais quoi ? », fit Mary dans un grand sourire, « Son père était colonel dans un fort dans le désert durant la guerre. »

« La guerre qui s'est terminée il y a six ans ? Je n'y connais pas grand chose… »

« Je te raconterai alors ! Mais bref ! Elle y a été dès le début du conflit: quatre ans donc ! Tu imagines ? La seule femme dans un camp de militaires ! »

« Ça fait beaucoup de coeurs brisés ! »

« Oui. Mais son père ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie à l'un d'entre eux parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait le temps de perdre une jambe jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Du coup, elle ne s'est mariée qu'après. »

« Je croyais qu'elle et monsieur Stamford étaient mariés depuis plus longtemps que ça ! »

« Eh bien non ! C'est justement ça le plus incompréhensible ! »

« Bah dis donc… »

Lighty changea les fleurs fatiguées d'un vase placé près de la fenêtre sur une grosse commode en bois. Elle réarrangea par la même occasion les fins rideaux blancs et nettoya la vitre. Mary s'occupait des cendres de la cheminée et toutes deux papotaient à toute vitesse. La nouvelle domestique ne savait quasiment rien de son employeuse, contrairement à sa collègue qui était là depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. L'idée d'aller demander à Benny lui traversa l'esprit. Il devait s'occuper de cette maison depuis tellement de temps ! Il devait être une bibliothèque à lui seul !

Lorsque la chambre fut complètement nettoyée, Lighty et Mary redescendirent en silence au sous-sol car elles ne savaient pas si la maîtresse de maison dormait ou non. Lorsqu'elle furent finalement en bas avec leurs seaux et torchons, elles allèrent les ranger dans la remise où elles croisèrent Adrian qui portait un massif entier d'hortensias roses. Elles le laissèrent passer en rigolant à une blague qu'il leur lança au passage puis s'assirent un petit moment à la cuisine.

Il n'y avait là que Cynthia Miller, la cuisinière, et son aide: Camilla Franklin. Elles préparaient un petit repas de fortune préparé en toute hâte pour la maîtresse de maison qui — à la base — était seulement attendue pour le lendemain. Pas de chance pour elles, elle avait de l'avance pour une raison qui était complètement inconnue. Peut-être voulait-elle se préparer pour le repas qui aurait lieu dans quatre jours ?

En les voyant découper du canard en petites tranches, Lighty se souvint de ses chatons à nourrir et soupira en pensant qu'elle allait devoir aller s'en occuper immédiatement. Ainsi, elle abandonna Mary qui lisait un magasine ménager et s'approcha du garde manger où elle vit une petite gamelle en fer blanc estampillée « chats » rédigée par la main de madame Crawley. A côté se trouvait les deux bouteilles de lait allant avec et la jeune fille prit celle déjà consommée. Elle repassa par la cuisine où elle prit quatre grandes soucoupes en faïence et sortit.

Il était impossible d'atteindre le troisième étage depuis le rez de chaussée sinon par des escaliers cachés derrière des panneaux de bois invisibles dont un se trouvait dans le cabinet de bizarreries, un autre dans le salon privé des femmes et le dernier dans le bureau du maître de maison. Pour aller directement du troisième au sous-sol, il fallait emprunter un tout petit couloir qui débouchait sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon qui faisait une halte au deuxième — donnant sur un panneau invisible une fois encore — et c'est ce trajet qu'emprunta Lighty en remerciant du fond du coeur Mary de lui avoir appris tout ces passages.

L'escalier se terminait en deux branches distinctes qui se séparaient en arrivant en haut, marquant la séparation hommes/femmes. A partir de là, la domestique devait prendre à gauche pour atteindre sa chambre. Elle marcha à toute vitesse dans le long couloir du dernier étage puis ouvrit la porte de son petit nid avec le coude comme ses mains étaient pleines. Elle referma bien vite le battant car déjà les chatons se jetaient sous ses pieds, se frottant contre elle, miaulant, gémissant…

Elle alla disposer les quatre soucoupes par terre. Elle remplit les deux premières avec un peu de poulet qui se trouvait dans la gamelle en fer blanc et les deux autres de lait coupé à l'eau. Elle alla ensuite ranger boisson et nourriture dans une de ses armoires fichées dans le mur tandis que les petites boules de poils se ruaient sur leur repas.

Après cela, Lighty alla s'asseoir sur son lit en pestant contre ses jambes lourdes et ses pieds gonflés par la chaleur et ses nouvelles ballerines. Elle balança la tête en arrière, se massa un peu le cou, puis posa ses mains derrière ses fesses. Cette petite pause aurait pu être parfaite si seulement elle ne sentit pas quelque chose de pâteux s'étendre sous la pression qu'elle exerça avec sa paume gauche.

A cet instant précis, elle ferma les yeux et rumina. Les sourcils froncés vers le haut, elle enleva lentement sa main en sachant pertinemment sur quoi elle venait de s'appuyer. Sa seule pensée était juste une sort de « non, non, non, non, non,….! ». Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa main, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison et étouffa un juron en trouvant toute cette histoire purement et simplement répugnante.

La domestique se leva, furieuse, et sortit de sa chambre avec précipitation. Elle longea les appartements des bonnes, emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon, marcha dans l'étroit couloir, déboucha sur la cuisine et bifurqua afin de chercher serpillère, savon et eau dans la remise grande ouverte. Elle ne remarqua pas Adrian qui venait dans sa direction, les mains pleines de terre, et ils se rentrèrent dedans. D'humeur taquine, comme à son habitude, le majordome partit dans un rire radieux et fit avec un gros clin d'oeil:

« Alors comme ça je te manque tellement que tu me cherches partout ? »

Lighty roula des yeux. Adrian avait beau être drôle, il n'en restait pas moins un lourdaud. C'était d'ailleurs le délicieux sobriquet qu'elle et Mary lui donnait derrière son dos. Oui, un vrai lourdaud coureur de jupons: ce n'était rien de plus que ça.

Le valet de pied empoigna les deux mains de la nouvelle domestique et les porta à son coeur comme dans un de ces romans à l'eau de rose, lorsque le protagoniste de l'histoire se déclare enfin à sa dulcinée. Seulement, cela ne prenait avec la jeune fille qui savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec un zozo pareil. De plus, elle se méfiait largement de sa réputation sulfureuse.

« Adrian, lâche-moi, il faut absolument que je répare quelque chose. »

« Ton coeur déchiré par la passion que tu me portes ? Ne t'en fais pas, détentrice de mon coeur: je peux m'en occuper pour toi. »

« Non merci. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Lighty se dégagea de l'étreinte du valet de pied et s'empara de ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle sortit de la remise en trombe, exacerbée par le jeune homme, et remonta en toute hâte dans sa chambre. Cependant, en arrivant sur le palier de cette dernière, elle se pétrifia.

La porte était ouverte.

* * *

**D: - (gasp !)**

**Lighty trouvera-t-elle les chatons enfuis ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode "Lighty et les chatons de cristal" ! (Désolé pour cette blague nulissime)**


	5. Lighty et les chatons de cristal

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Ouais ! Comme quoi j'en suis capable ! Merci à Lighty-kun de m'avoir redonné l'inspiration !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_*NDA: allez voir quelques exemples de vérandas sur internet en tapant simplement « vérandas 1900 » (vous pouvez toujours taper une autre date que 1900 mais vous tombez sur des résultats qui n'ont rien à voir donc…)_

Au diable la serpillère, le savon et le seau d'eau ! Puisqu'apparemment le ciel avait décidé que ce ne serait pas sa journée, Lighty les posa tous un peu trop brusquement dans un coin de sa chambre — mouillant son parquet — et s'empara du carton où les chatons avaient été reçus ce matin. Elle les savait au nombre de sept et deux se trouvaient encore dans la chambre. Elle les attrapa et les mit dans la boîte qu'elle tenait: plus que cinq à trouver.

La jeune domestique vérifia qu'il n'en restait pas dans la pièce et ferma derrière elle en commençant à courir à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Elle vit une masse de poil noire qui faisait ses griffes sur un mur près de chez Mary. Elle le prit par la peau du cou et il rejoignit bien vite ses relatifs dans le carton.

Lighty se déplaça à pas de loup lorsqu'elle alla vérifier qu'aucun chaton ne s'était glissé près des chambres des hommes. Elle savait qu'Adrian était encore en bas mais il risquait de venir et même si Benny était sans aucun doute dans les jardins, elle n'était sûre de rien en ce qui concernait le cocher qui dormait aussi ici.

Elle ne trouva aucun animal dans les parages. Ainsi, elle redescendit en toute hâte l'escalier en colimaçon où elle ne vit rien non plus. Le couloir aussi était désespérément vide mais elle fut rassurée en entendant un boucan du diable qui venait de la cuisine. Elle reconnut en effet la voix de Cynthia qui pestait en répétant « ouste ! » à tout-va alors que les cris de Camilla redoublait. La jeune fille la vit en effet perchée sur une chaise, ses mains recouvrant ses yeux, tandis que la cuisinière frappait le sol armée d'un balai. Mary aussi s'attelait à la tâche, les avant-bras recouverts de griffures mais tenant fermement un chaton dans chaque main.

« Fais-le vite partir Cynthia ! Sinon tu es bonne à recommencer tout le repas ! »

« Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe sale bête ! »

Lighty se précipita vers la rousse qui comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Elle fourra aussi vite que possible les animaux qu'elle tenait dans le carton dont elle se chargea ensuite en disant:

« Va attraper celui-là avant que Cynthia ne lui donne une raclée ! »

La domestique obéit sans demander son reste et se jeta sous la table où la cuisinière se démenait avec son balai et où Camilla paniquait. Elle récolta pour cette mission suicide de belles griffures et morsures mais réussit à s'emparer de sa cible qu'elle secoua dans tous les sens une fois acquise. Elle le mit ensuite avec ses frères et soeurs tandis que Cynthia rouspétait:

« Pourquoi est-ce que Crawley ne les a pas lâchés dans la nature ! On n'en serait pas là maintenant ! »

Lighty s'excusa platement et elle fut surprise d'entendre la vieille dame lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle fit par la même occasion le calcul de combien de sales bêtes il lui restait à attraper et la réponse était un. Un chaton à trouver dans toute cette grande maison. Si les gouvernantes ne le voyaient pas, cela relèverait du miracle. Une chose était sûre: elle allait se faire disputer.

Mary empoigna le carton et le ficela avec la première corde qu'elle trouva afin que les animaux ne puissent s'enfuir. Les pattes des chatons dépassaient par les interstices tandis qu'ils tentaient de sortir mais c'était peine perdue. A chaque petit bout de quelque chose qui sortait, Cynthia donnait une pichenette. Bientôt, ils n'osèrent plus vérifier s'ils pouvaient s'échapper.

La nouvelle domestique s'assit à une chaise et se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Camilla redescendit de son perchoir en tremblotant et partit vérifier l'état du repas. La rouquine vint s'installer à côté de sa collègue et amie et fit:

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y en ait un qui soit parti… »

« Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour le trouver ? Oh la la… Quelle catastrophe ! »

C'est sur cette lamentation qu'Adrian atterrit dans la cuisine depuis les escaliers et qu'il observa la scène des chaises par terre et des ustensiles de cuisine dérangés de place. Il poussa un petit sifflement admiratif et lâcha en rigolant:

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Quel champ de bataille ! »

Lighty rit à contre coeur de cette observation tandis que le jeune homme rangeait un peu la pièce.

Dites: j'ai vu un chat près de la serre. C'est une nouvelle lubie d'Amélie ? »

La nouvelle domestique se leva précipitamment et demanda au jeune homme de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Ceci fait, elle étouffa une exclamation victorieuse puis se précipita vers les escaliers en lâchant un « je t'en dois une cette fois ».

Lighty arriva au rez de chaussée et parcourut en toute hâte les pièces qu'elle traversait sans courir pour autant — c'était un coup à s'attirer les ennuis. Elle traversa ainsi le salon d'apparat, la salle à manger des maîtres de maison, le salon privé masculin, passa devant le salon privé des femmes et le cabinet de bizarreries avant de longer un interminable couloir qui faisait un bras sur la véranda couverte remplie de fleurs en tout genre communiquant avec le jardin.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa en arrivant près de la serre en voyant un dos sur lequel de longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade. Bien sûr, elle reconnut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-elle entrer ? Rester où elle était ? La mettre au courant pour les chatons ? Pour elle, une situation embarrassante par jour suffisait mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce qui lui était réservé…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la nouvelle domestique se dirigea vers la porte de la véranda et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Pas assez manifestement car la maîtresse de maison se tourna vers elle en la sentant entrer et lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires. Elle était magnifique, comme à son habitude, et baignée de lumière comme elle l'était à présent ne faisait que la rendre encore plus belle. Elle était comme une déesse, assise là, au beau milieu de fleurs colorées et de végétation en tout genre.

« Bonjour Lighty. »

« Bonjour mademoiselle Appletown. »

« Puis-je vous aider Lighty ? »

La concernée ne sut pas comment répondre. Comme si cette situation gênante ne suffisait pas, son visage se tordit dans une moue pensive qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas montrer à sa patronne, si parfaite.

« Je… » commença-t-elle « Madame Crawley m'a dit avoir vu un chat dans les parages et m'a demandé de m'en charger… »

Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Avec un peu de chance, son employeuse se contenterait de cette mince explication et la laisserait s'en aller ?

« Vous parlez du petit chaton noir sur mes genoux ? »

Raté.

La jeune fille fit des yeux ronds sous le sourire bienveillant d'Amélie qui lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. En effet, le chaton manquant était là, ronronnant comme un bienheureux sur les jambes de cette femme magnifique. Il portait un petit ruban rouge autour du cou. C'était nouveau ça. Etait-ce la maîtresse de maison qui le lui avait mis ?

« Vous ne voulez pas le caresser ? »

Lighty sursauta et rougit à l'idée de s'approcher de sa patronne. Elle se résolut néanmoins à faire comme elle le lui proposait et sa main vint se poser sur le pelage infiniment doux de la petite bête endormie. Par la même occasion, l'odeur douce et légère qui se dégageait de la jeune femme partit à l'assaut de son odorat. Elle était quasiment sûre que sa peau était aussi douce que du satin.

« Mon Dieu ! Lighty ! Qu'avez-vous aux bras ? »

La magie du moment s'effondra comme un château de cartes. La domestique sortit de sa torpeur et observa un instant griffures et morsures sur ses avant-bras. Elle avait oublié ces blessures de guerre et presque par réflexe, elle cacha ses mains derrière son dos en disant:

« Ce n'est rien mademoiselle Appletown, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en faire ? Lighty, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est un ordre. »

Eh bien si c'était un ordre, il était formulé de la façon la plus exquise du monde. La jeune fille baissa le regard en se rendant compte des pensées qui traversaient son esprit et se tortilla mal à l'aise à sa place.

« Lighty. »

Ce blâme déchira le coeur de la concernée tant il était prononcé avec tristesse. La domestique ne voulait pas que son employeuse soit triste. Non non non. C'était hors de question. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il un jour lui vouloir du mal ? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se résigna à lui dire la vérité.

La jeune fille raconta ainsi toute l'histoire des chatons reçus le matin même dans un carton, l'hystérie qu'ils causèrent à madame Crawley et madame Lee, puis la course à faire pour les nourrir — débouchant sur leur première rencontre — et le retour à la maison, les tâches ménagères qui l'empêchèrent de s'occuper de l'hygiène des chats, la porte laissée ouverte, la scène de guerre dans les cuisines…

Amélie ne l'arrêta pas une seule fois dans son récit — elle n'avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour le faire de toute manière — et à la fin de celui-ci, elle prit un air conciliant en posant une main concernée sur une de celles que cachait Lighty. La seule chose qu'elle dit fut:

« Vous pourriez me les montrer ces chatons ? »

* * *

**:D**

**Deuxième rencontre avec Amélie ! Et même si c'est dans la même journée, qu'est-ce que cela va donc apporter à Lighty ?**  
**Découvrez-le dans le prochain épisode !**

***musique de cliffhanger***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ça ne s'arrête manifestement pas ! Allez zou ! je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)**

* * *

Lighty courait dans tous les sens dans la véranda d'où s'échappait le rire cristallin d'Amélie qui, assise sur sa chaise sous le soleil, jouait avec les petits chatons que sa suivante lui avait apportés. Elle tentait de leur passer autour du cou les petits rubans que sa patronne lui avait demandé d'aller chercher et cette tâche se révélait plus difficile que prévu. Il fallait d'abord débusquer une de ces petites bêtes cachée dans les plantes tout en faisant attention à ce que les autres ne fassent pas trop de bêtises, puis lui passer le liseré sans qu'il ne l'attaque et finalement s'assurer qu'il ne l'ait pas enlevé peu après.

Et la domestique s'affairait à faire tout ceci avec difficulté, contrairement à son employeuse avec laquelle les chats semblaient être calmes comme des angelots. Se pourrait-il qu'eux aussi soient touchés par la gentillesse et la douceur de la jeune femme ? Les animaux étaient bien sûr dotés d'un sixième sens inconnus aux humains qui se contentaient d'une intuition plus ou moins développée. Il était cependant réellement intriguant de voir ces monstres se montrer aussi tranquille dès qu'elle les prenait dans ses bras et leur caressait la tête.

Lighty tenta de faire abstraction de ce curieux manège qui s'opérait dans son dos et termina sa tâche aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quand elle constata avec une certaine fierté que tous les chatons avaient enfin leur ruban attitré grâce à elle, elle se permit de retourner auprès d'Amélie qui jouait avec deux d'entre eux avec un petit grelot suspendu à une ficelle qu'elle balançait dans les airs. Son rire radieux se mêlait aux petits miaulements aiguës des animaux qui ne cessaient de grimper partout dans la serre. La porte donnant sur le jardin était fermée, ils ne pouvaient pas aller ailleurs.

La jeune fille ferma le petit nécessaire de couture de sa patronne — là où se trouvaient les rubans — et le déposa sur la table en face de son employeuse. Elle resta ensuite un moment debout, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait se retirer ou si on avait encore besoin d'elle. De toute façon, son attention était presque entièrement dédiée au sourire d'Amélie et à la vision de cette dernière, baignée dans une lumière vive, en train de rire en jouant avec de petites boules de poil.

« Vous ne vous asseyez pas Lighty ? »

La concernée sursauta et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux si beaux de son employeuse qui la regardait avec une petite lueur curieuse au creux de ses iris. Elle chercha rapidement une chaise ni trop près ni trop loin de sa patronne et s'y assit, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Sa vis-à-vis fit alors:

« Il faudrait leur trouver des noms, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« C'est vrai que ce serait un plus pour les différencier. »

Amélie regarda deux chatons qui se chamaillaient sur la table. L'un portait un ruban rouge, l'autre un ruban bleu. Ils se donnèrent quelques coups de pattes et se feulèrent dessus pendant un bon moment avant de changer radicalement de comportement et de se frotter l'un contre l'autre en ronronnant. La maîtresse de maison prit le plus grand des deux — celui au liseré rouge — et le porta contre sa poitrine en lui caressant la tête du pouce. Au chaud contre la robe bleue pale, il se tortilla et laissa son ventre se faire peloter, les yeux fermés.

L'autre petit chaton au ruban bleu s'étira en baillant et s'approcha de son vis-à-vis qui se faisait caresser. Il tendit la patte vers lui mais, trop petit, s'arrêta et se coucha sur la table en regardant Amélie qui lui murmurait de petits mots doux. Lighty était plantée là, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après quelques minutes de silence, son employeuse fit:

« Le grand, je vais l'appeler Sergent et le petit là, ce sera Caporal. Ça leur ira comme un gant. »

La domestique fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que sa patronne avait vécu durant toute la guerre au front et sûrement était-ce en l'honneur d'anciennes connaissances qu'elle avait ainsi appelé ces deux boules de poils.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur son employeuse. Les seules choses qu'elle connaissait venaient de Mary ou de madame Crawley lorsqu'elle sous-entendait quelque chose à demi-mot. Amélie était-elle heureuse dans cette grande résidence loin de son mari ? De quelle maladie souffrait-elle ? Etait-elle en réalité en de mauvais termes avec monsieur Stamford ? Avait-elle alors un amant ?

Ces questions, Lighty ne les posa pas à voix haute et elle ne les poserait d'ailleurs jamais à la concernée directe. A quoi cela lui servirait-elle de toute façon ? De toutes les personnes qu'elle avait servies, la plupart avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que leurs suivants et suivantes soient aussi peu informés que possible quant à leur vie privée. Peut-être que c'était la même chose ici. Peut-être qu'Amélie cachait plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Lighty ? »

L'interpellée sortit brutalement de ses pensées et se composa un visage aussi contrôlé que possible.

« Oui mademoiselle Appletown ? »

« Vous m'aviez bien dit que ces chatons sont arrivés de l'Etat du Maine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui mademoiselle. »

« Y avait-il une lettre qui les accompagnait ? »

La domestique arqua les sourcils, ses mains sur son tablier blanc. Elle réfléchit un peu à propos des événements de la matinée — à l'arrivée des monstres — mais ne se rappela pas d'un quelconque courrier. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle lâcha pensivement:

« Je ne crois pas… Peut-être est-ce que madame Crawley s'en est occupée… »

Amélie caressa Caporal qui se déroba sous sa main, ne voulant pas de son contact.

« Pourriez-vous aller lui demander ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« J'y vais de ce pas mademoiselle. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Lighty se leva et quitta la véranda dans un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle aimait énormément être en présence de son employeuse mais cela était mauvais pour son coeur. Elle se sentait toute petite à côté d'elle et avait peur de faire un pas de travers. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle la connaissait et pourtant elle se comportait déjà comme cela avec elle. C'était bizarre. Mais Amélie était si gentille, elle inspirait tant le sentiment de sécurité, de décontraction, qu'il était impossible de lui dire non. Pas surprenant que tout le monde soit aussi soucieux d'elle.

La domestique parcourut les salons dans le sens inverse et descendit l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Dans la cuisine, elle vit Adrian et Benny qui jouaient aux échecs tandis que Mary continuait de lire son magasine, de la pommade sur les bras. En voyant son amie, elle s'exclama:

« Alors elle les trouve comment les monstres ? »

« Je pense qu'elle va les garder. Elle a déjà donné un nom à deux d'entre eux. »

Benny grogna dans sa barbe et lâcha:

« Ils vont faire du grabuge dans mes rosiers… »

Lighty haussa les épaules et s'excusa pour tout ça sans que ce soit sa faute. Elle prit ensuite congé de ses collègues et partit en direction du bureau de madame Crawley dont la porte était entrouverte, signe qu'on pouvait la déranger. La jeune fille toqua trois fois sur la vitre fumée puis entra sans demander son reste.

Le bureau de l'intendante était une toute petite pièce nichée près de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers les chambres. Il était interdit d'y entrer sans le consentement d'une des gouvernantes car il s'y trouvait la porte qui menait à la cave à vin et il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un soit attiré par l'alcool au moins une fois lors de son séjour à la maisonnée Stamford.

Madame Crawley était là, des lunettes sur le nez, perdue sur un bureau noyé de paperasse et de classeurs remplis de factures et reçus en tout genre. La quarantenaire leva les yeux sur Lighty qui attendait debout, les mains croisées sur son tablier blanc. Elle esquissa une mine à moitié surprise et revint à son travail en constatant:

« Madame apprécie les chatons. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Il faudrait s'en débarrasser. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ils risquent en effet de nous causer beaucoup de problèmes… »

« Et puis ils sont noirs ! »

Lighty haussa les sourcils dans un air de « il y a de ça aussi » mais à vrai dire elle se fichait pas mal de la couleur de ces pauvres bêtes. Tout ce qui l'importait pour l'instant c'était de récupérer la lettre s'il y en avait une et de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de cette vieille chouette qui avait le don de l'exaspérer.

« Madame m'a demandé si du courrier accompagnait le colis. »

Violet soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Elle s'approcha d'une grande étagère de laquelle elle prit une boîte bordeaux qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fouilla un peu dedans de ses mains sèches puis pinça les coins d'une enveloppe jaune frappée du tampon de l'Etat du Maine. Elle la tendit sans plus de cérémonie à la nouvelle domestique qui s'effaça ensuite derrière la porte qu'elle laissa entrouverte.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans le long couloir qui menait à la véranda, Lighty lut l'adresse d'expédition de cette lettre adressée à son employeuse. Elle n'apprit pas grand chose de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà. Le courrier venait d'un grainetier établi dans un élevage de chevaux dans le Maine. Il n'y avait là que le nom de l'exploitation: Madison, comme la ville.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la porte de la véranda qu'elle ouvrait. A l'intérieur, sa patronne jouait toujours avec les chatons qui ne cessaient de miauler, sauf Sergent et Caporal qui étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre au pied d'un massif de rhododendrons. La domestique les regarda avec attendrissement quelques secondes puis s'approcha avec légèreté vers son employeuse qui ne la remarqua qu'au dernier moment. Lorsqu'elle retourna, elle fit doucement:

« Qui est l'expéditeur ? »

« Un élevage de chevaux à Madison, dans le Maine. »

Le visage d'Amélie devint plus radieux encore qu'auparavant et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de joie. Elle posa la ficelle et le grelot avec lesquels elle jouait avec les chatons puis prit la lettre aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Dans sa précipitation, elle l'ouvrit un peu maladroitement et eut du mal à déplier le papier, mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle de plongea dans une lecture assidue dans un silence religieux.

Lighty l'observa tandis que dans son coeur gonflait un sentiment curieux d'apaisement. Voir ainsi son employeuse la rendait d'étrange bonne humeur, comme rassurée par cette joie qui se manifestait chez elle. C'était une émotion à laquelle elle n'était pas accoutumée. Pourquoi était-elle aussi attachée à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis midi ? Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination mais elle était pourtant convaincue que quelque chose qui la dépassait opérait en elle. Elle en ferait part à Mary après le repas…

La jeune fille vérifia que tout allait bien et prit congé d'Amélie qui ne lui prêta que peu d'attention, trop absorbée par sa lettre. Elle fit attention à ce qu'aucun chaton ne s'échappe dans son sillage puis s'éloigna dans la maison pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi.

* * *

**Quel duo ces deux-là ! C'est cro mignon !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme d'habitude, je fais court et vous laisse à votre lecture que j'espère agréable. Le chapitre 8 sera prêt dans une heure ou deux (j'ai la patate !) donc voilà !**

**Allez zou !**

* * *

Le soir du dîner tant attendu arriva et la maisonnée Stamford ne fut qu'une fourmilière au cours de la journée. Les domestiques ne faisaient que courir en long en large et en travers pour dresser la table, être sûrs que la demeure était propre comme un sous neuf et que le repas convenait à tous les invités.

Pour l'occasion, trois jeunes hommes avaient été recrutés pour servir de valets de pied lors du souper. Adrian suffisait amplement dans le cas de deux ou trois personnes mais à dix, il fallait du renfort. Ces employés du dimanche — qui réservaient toujours leurs journées à la maison Stamford lorsqu'on le leur demandait — fumaient en compagnie du coureur de jupons dans la salle de repos des domestiques. Tous quatre n'avaient rien à faire jusqu'au moment du service, il fallait donc qu'ils tuent le temps.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que les invités arrivent et madame Crawley prenait un malin plaisir à donner des ordres en compagnie de madame Lee. Pour l'instant, elles étaient toutes deux à l'étage, respectivement dans la salle à manger et dans le salon d'apparat. Lighty était avec Mary dans la cuisine, obéissant scrupuleusement à Cynthia qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elles montaient les amuses-bouches et hors-d'oeuvres censés accueillir les convives.

C'était apparemment un dîner en grandes pompes à en juger par les tartines au foie gras, les tranches de magret et le homard qui se disputaient la place sur les plateaux en argent. Dresser ces apéritifs était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait mais la nouvelle employée et sa collègue s'en sortaient tout de même. Elles ramaient au milieu de lamelles de poireaux et de cerises caramélisées. Ce travail était d'autant plus dur qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de manger un seul morceau de ce qu'elles voyaient.

Madame Crawley apparut soudain au bas de l'escalier et, de là où elle était, elle cria que les invités seraient bientôt présents et que les valets de pied et servantes devaient les accueillir à l'entrée. Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, tandis que les trois hommes écrasaient leurs cigarettes et filaient à l'étage.

Lighty et Mary terminèrent de dresser un plateau d'hors-d'oeuvre puis nettoyèrent leurs mains en hâte dans une petite bassine d'eau glacée qui les attendait près de la cuisinière. Elle se séchèrent les mains en faisant bien attention à leurs tenues puis grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre en soulevant les pans de leurs robes noires.

Elles se pressèrent vers le vestibule où étaient postés les valets de pied au garde à vous. Devant eux se déployaient madame Crawley et madame Lee avec leurs coiffes blanche en dentelle et à côté étaient rassemblés les autres domestiques. Mary et sa collègue s'alignèrent sur une colonne chacune et attendirent les mains croisées sur leurs tabliers.

L'attente — qui se fit dans un silence religieux — ne dura pas bien longtemps car déjà on entendait les voitures qui faisaient crisser le gravier dehors. Les deux intendantes ouvrirent les portes de la maison à la volée et les domestiques sortirent chacun leur tour à l'extérieur pour s'aligner à nouveau contre les murs en accueillant d'une simple révérence les invités.

Le premier était manifestement le père d'Amélie, le colonel Appletown, qui portait sa tenue de cérémonie et ses médailles au torse. Décoré de guerre dans la victoire du nord, il arborait fièrement la canne qui l'aidait à présent à marcher après avoir reçu une balle dans la jambe puis refusé d'être amputé.

Un capitaine vint ensuite, curieusement monté sur un cheval. Il avait son uniforme de combat et portait le sabre à la ceinture. Il descendit sans un mot de sa monture, fit un salut militaire au colonel qui enlevait son chapeau dans le vestibule, puis croisa les mains derrière le dos sans rien rajouter de plus. Lighty fronça les sourcils en le voyant et se demanda s'il avait encore toute sa tête.

En troisième arriva le général Alexander accompagné de sa femme et de son fils le plus âgé vêtu d'un élégant complet. La mère de ce dernier était pendu au bras de son mari, arborant une robe magnifique dans les tons clairs et un chapeau à plumes extravagant. Elle avait pris avec elle une ombrelle pastel brodée sur les extrémités et une petite pochette qu'elle gardait tout contre elle. Même lorsque madame Crawley voulut l'en débarrasser elle refusa poliment, jugeant préférable de le garder.

Il y eut ensuite une petite brochette de femmes pomponnées et piaillantes qui défilèrent en rougissant devant Adrian qui leur offrit un petit clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus. Les invités ainsi au complet, les deux intendantes leur montrèrent le chemin jusqu'au salon de réception tandis que le reste du personnel descendait au sous-sol afin de faire partir les amuses-gueules à l'étage. Les valets de pied commencèrent donc leur ballet de plateaux d'argent, tantôt surmontés d'apéritifs, tantôt de champagne. La maîtresse de maison mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que ses convives soient servis en qualité et en quantité. Cela lui permettait d'ailleurs de fidéliser les associés de son mari et de les mettre en confiance en jouant le rôle de préposée aux relations.

Lighty était retournée en bas avec Mary et continuait de monter des hors-d'oeuvre dans la hâte tout en faisant la plonge pour chaque plateau rapporté par un valet en queue de pie. Derrière elle, Cynthia donnait des instructions militaires à Camilla qui obéissait sans protester. Leur tandem était rudement bien rôdé et elles fonctionnaient si bien ensemble qu'on aurait pu croire à une sorte de danse synchronisée. Entre la chef qui s'occupait du four et des casseroles et son assistante qui ne cessait ses allers et retours pour couper et émincer ses ingrédients, elles ressemblaient à des fourmis en plein labeur.

Les deux domestiques, elles, n'échangeaient que peu de mots, sinon quelques instructions avec les majordomes lorsqu'ils les instruisaient d'une demande des invités ou même de la maîtresse de maison en personne. Les seules pauses qu'elles se permettaient étaient lorsqu'elle s'essuyait le front car il faisait une chaleur intenable dans cette cuisine, aussi grande soit-elle. Les fenêtres à soufflet avaient été ouvertes pour éviter que les odeurs ne remontent dans la maison mais aucun air ne rentrait, ou en tout cas, personne ne le sentait rentrer.

L'apéritif dura une heure peut-être puis madame Crawley descendit pour donner le coup d'envoi du repas. Les plateaux d'argent revinrent tous d'un coup à la cuisine, submergeant Lighty et Mary préposées au ménage tandis que les valets de pied remontaient avec des bouteilles de vin cette fois. Cynthia et Camilla redoublèrent d'ardeur dans leur tâche et d'autres bonnes vinrent dresser les plats qu'elles avaient préparé avec minutie. Ces assiettes si bien montées furent déposées en vitesse sur les premiers plateaux propres et elles partirent simultanément à l'étage régaler les convives.

Lorsque Lighty et Mary eurent transféré les derniers hors-d'oeuvre dans le garde manger — dont le personnel bénéficierait sûrement le soir-même —, le rythme fut plus supportable. Le ballet des valets de pied se calma à son tour après le retour des entrées à la cuisine car la suite du repas consistait surtout en de nombreux plats auxquels les convives avaient libre accès et desquels ils se servaient directement.

Cynthia et Camilla — des noms qui n'allaient que de paire chez les Stamford — eurent ainsi tout le temps de faire les desserts: un cheescake au citron, une tarte aux pommes et une autre aux noix de pécan. Bien sûr, la préparation de ces plats datait de bien avant l'arrivée des invités.

On sortit ces sucreries du four sans se presser et les découpa en de belles tranches égales chacune. Mary et Lighty rirent en se voyant lorgner dessus en sachant pertinemment qu'elles en aurait pour le dessert du repas du personnel, ou tout du moins, elles espéraient que les convives n'en mangent pas trop.

En haut, le repas se déroulait tranquillement. Après deux heures ou les convives parlèrent entre eux, les femmes et les hommes se séparèrent comme il était de rigueur de le faire. Amélie prit avec elle ses invitées et les emmena dans le salon privé réservé à ces dames. Ces messieurs, quant à eux, restèrent dans la salle à manger où les alcools forts remplacèrent le vin blanc et rouge et l'odeur des cigares, les parfums de roses et de lilas.

Madame Crawley, observant avec minutie toute cette mécanique, envoya Adrian chercher deux domestiques de son choix pour qu'elle filent servir les femmes dans leur salon. Le jeune homme, prit d'une nouvelle envie de s'amuser, invita Lighty, la nouvelle, et Mary, la maladroite, afin d'aller satisfaire tout ce joli gratin de pies.

Les deux bonnes, en recevant la nouvelle, se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comme l'horloge tournait, elles n'eurent pas le temps de protester et se retrouvèrent à mettre de nouveaux tabliers propres. Elles se chargèrent de plateaux où se trouvaient des bols de petits gâteaux et des théières fumantes où baignaient des bâtons de vanille et des pétales de roses séchées et d'écorce d'orange.

Vite, vite, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon des femmes et y entrèrent discrètement. Là, elles commencèrent à servir les invitées en grande discussion avec Amélie qui arborait un joli sourire en répondant à leurs questions. Lighty se penchait vers elles surtout pour être proche de la maîtresse de maison qui la gratifiait à chaque fois d'un petit merci, contrairement à ses convives qui ne lui prêtaient même pas un regard. Mary, elle, rasait les murs. Elle n'osait pas servir le thé comme le faisait sa collègue alors elle se contentait de faire des allers-retours entre là et la cuisine pour garder un stock de petits gâteaux et sucreries conséquent.

Ce manège dura un peu plus d'une heure où Amélie fatiguait à vue d'oeil sans cependant que ses invitées s'en inquiètent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut blanche comme un linge qu'on daigna s'enquérir de son état et ce fut une main sur le front livide qu'elle s'excusa de se retirer car la fatigue la submergeait.

En voyant cela, Mary alla immédiatement chercher Adrian et madame Crawley — c'était la procédure — tandis que Lighty s'occupait avec douceur des femmes qui commençaient à se lever et à remercier leur hôte qui leur offrit à chaque fois un sourire fané. La domestique les raccompagna à leur mari, déjà prévenus, qui étaient sur le départ. Les valets de pied offrirent à ces messieurs de les rhabiller et tous partirent un à un en prenant soin de laisser un message ou un petit mot gentil à l'attention de la maîtresse de maison.

Benny était déjà allé chercher la plupart des cochers qu'il avait laissé séjourner dans sa dépendance le temps de la soirée. C'est en terminant leur sandwichs qu'ils revinrent en hâte avec leur fiacre et qu'ils partirent avec leur employeurs en faisant crisser leurs roues sur le gravier de l'entrée de la maison. Seul le capitaine en uniforme de combat s'en alla seul, chevauchant ce beau cheval qui était le sien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et PAF ! Le deuxième chapitre ! Si je vous gâte pas !**

* * *

Durant le repas, il n'y eut ni madame Crawley, ni Adrian, apparemment restés au chevet d'Amélie qui, aux dernières nouvelles, était à bout de force. Le souper se déroula ainsi mornement, malgré le délicieux repas qu'avait préparé Cynthia et Camilla pour les invités partis plus tôt. Lighty et Mary n'eurent d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme lorsque les desserts sur lesquels elles avaient lorgné arrivèrent.

Parmi tout le personnel se trouvait le cocher du colonel Appletown qui allait dormir quelques temps dans les dortoirs masculins de la maison car son employeur comptait rester auprès de sa fille pour une durée indéterminée. Cette nouvelle avait bien sûr fait grogner madame Crawley et madame Lee qui n'avaient cependant pas protesté en imaginant que cela aggraverait l'état de la maîtresse de maison.

Le souper se termina dans un silence lourd et triste. Cynthia débarrassait lentement les assiettes en compagnie de Mary tandis que les autres ressassait leurs pensées maussades. Les valets de pied appelés pour la soirée étaient partis et payés depuis longtemps. Ils avaient promis de passer à l'occasion prendre des nouvelles et dire bonjour à leur collègue coureur de jupons.

Celui-ci descendait justement les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine. A son arrivée, il poussa un long soupir abattu en défaisant son noeud papillon et prit place à côté de Lighty qui lui offrit un regard curieux. Tout le monde le regardait de la même manière mais personne n'osait lui poser la question. Un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce, seulement dérangé par Camilla qui apportait un en-cas au jeune homme qui la remercia laconiquement.

Il prit ensuite quelques bouchées de ce qu'on lui avait servi et mâcha lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il prit une gorgée d'eau, se cala dans son siège et, les bras croisés, lâcha triomphalement:

« Elle va bien maintenant. »

Un soupire se soulagement collectif résonna dans la pièce. Le cocher, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à tout cela, demanda à ce qu'on lui transmette ses voeux de rétablissement puis alla dans la chambre qu'on lui prêtait chez les domestiques. Quelques autres bonnes, se contentant de cette simple information s'en allèrent à leur tour, madame Lee comprise. Il ne resta ainsi plus qu'Adrian, Cynthia, Camilla, Mary et Lighty.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre grand chose, la parisienne. » fit le jeune homme en se remettant à manger.

« On ne m'a pas dit grand chose sur son état de santé. »

Le valet de pied regarda la jeune fille d'un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. D'habitude, il était toujours enclin à faire des blagues, à être léger, ironique. Mais là, c'était comme s'il s'apprêtait à annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Il avait presque l'air fréquentable comme ça.

« Cynthia. » fit-il en prenant un verre de vin « Tu crois que je peux lui dire ? »

« Elle devra bien le savoir à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. »

Adrian hocha la tête en terminant son verre et posa ses mains sur la table. Il dit doucement:

« Elle a des troubles somato... ouais, bref. "somatochose"* d'après le médecin. Il y a quelque chose dans sa tête qui ne va pas et que ça a des répercussions sur sa santé physique. C'est un peu bizarre en fait. C'est une maladie causée par un choc traumatisant mais le tout est de savoir quoi. Le docteur essaie de trouve ce que c'est pour qu'elle "fasse la paix entre son esprit et son corps". »

Lighty fronça les sourcils. Il semblait que ce docteur était un peu… comment dire ? Mystique ? C'était sûrement le mot. Mais la jeune fille avait déjà vu des hystériques et elle songea que vu l'état de son employeuse, il ne faisait pas du si mauvais travail que ça.

« Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas que des crises, l'hystérie, avec elle. La plupart du temps c'est des gros coups de fatigue comme tu viens de le voir, des chutes de tensions, des cauchemars, des douleurs dans les jambes, à la poitrine, des évanouissements… Enfin bref. Ça peut se manifester de toutes les manières possible. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais trop la quitter des yeux. »

La nouvelle employée hocha simplement la tête, comprenant de quoi il en retournait. Et puis la discrétion de madame Crawley devait simplement s'expliquer par le fait qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop s'étendre sur des maux aussi mal vus. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour laquelle Joshua Stamford ne résidait pas avec sa femme ? Cela paraissait fort probable…

« C'était quoi là ? » demanda Mary en frottant une assiette dans l'évier avec Camilla.

« Un gros coup de fatigue et un petit malaise. Mais tu la connais, elle préfère tout garder pour elle plutôt que de nous dire lorsqu'elle va mal. »

« Oui mais elle ne faisait que parler avec ses invitées… Je veux dire… Elle était assise tout du long, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle bascule comme ça d'un coup. »

« Ça arrive des fois. Et tu sais bien qu'elle a du mal à avoir de longues discussions. Elle est toujours épuisée après. »

« C'est vrai… »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée et Adrian se remit à manger. Il avait une mine affreuse et ses yeux étaient éteints. Lighty l'avait vu porter Amélie après être sorti de la vue des convives, peut-être était-ce à cause de cela…

Quoiqu'il en était, il ne fit pas de blagues comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se contenta plutôt de fumer un peu pour se relaxer, ignorant largement le regard que lui lançait Cynthia qui détestait qu'on se comporte comme on le voulait dans sa cuisine.

Madame Crawley fit soudain irruption dans la salle à manger et tout le monde sursauta en voyant son air furieux. Elle ne cria cependant sur personne — preuve que le problème ne venait pas du personnel — et piqua directement de la nourriture dans l'assiette du majordome qui ne protesta pas. Elle resta plantée debout à mâcher rageusement ce repas qui ne lui appartenait pas pendant quinze minutes avant de demander à tout le monde de se retirer dans ses quartiers.

Personne ne la contredit au vu des circonstances actuelles et ils montèrent à peu près en même temps dans leur chambre, se souhaitant bonne nuit dans l'escalier en colimaçon et en se quittant sur le palier de leur porte respective.

Lighty resta longtemps à ruminer ses pensées dans son lit.

* * *

*somatoformes - je vous l'écrit là parce que somatochose ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, merci à notre lumière d'Adrian incapable de retenir des termes techniques.

Le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être la semaine prochaine (moi et la minutie comme vous pouvez le voir...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis tellement à la bourre ! Moi qui croyais que pour ma deuxième année de Collège (lycée) on irait mollo sur nous, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je vous dis une semaine et finalement je prends vingts jours !...**  
**Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais faire de promesses de ce genre, comme ça vous ne serez pas déçus !**

**Et bien sûr, la personne envers qui je suis le plus désolé, c'est Lighty-kun ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé ! J'ai si honte que je pourrais aller me noyer dans le Lac Léman pour ne plus me sentir aussi mal ! :$  
Heureusement que je me suis bougé le cul pour lire ton nouveau chapitre (qui pète la classe, je dois l'avouer) parce que sans ça, j'aurais pas eu l'intelligence de penser à ça ! :$$$$$$**

**(Ouais, en gros 'faut remercier Lighty-kun si vous avez enfin un chapitre...)**

**PARDON !**

* * *

Un cri perçant secoua toute la maison Stamford aux alentours d'une heure du matin, réveillant la moitié des résidents, dont Lighty, Mary, Adrian et madame Crawley. Ceux-ci se rencontrèrent à la cuisine, la plupart encore en chemise de nuit, comme le valet de pied qui attirait sur lui des regards désireux. L'intendante, voyant tout de petit monde agglutiné là-bas donna l'ordre de confinement dans les quartiers, exceptés le majordome, la rousse et la française qui la suivirent au second étage où était toujours Amélie lorsque son mari était absent.

Dans leur course, ils tombèrent sur le colonel Appletown qui avait eu le temps de mettre une chemise et qui s'enquit immédiatement de l'état de sa fille. La gouvernante lui mentit afin de le rassurer et éviter qu'il ne devienne trop agaçant pour la suite des opérations.

La porte de la chambre de la maîtresse de maison était fermée. Adrian la défonça promptement, se fichant royalement des conséquences et craignant un quelconque malheur s'étant manifesté chez son employeuse. Madame Crawley ne lui en voulut pas — elle n'avait pas le temps de le faire — et s'engouffra plutôt dans la chambre devant la petite clique derrière elle.

A l'intérieur retentissait un cri à glacer le sang. Dans son lit, Amélie se débattait contre des fantômes qu'elle était seule à voir. Sa gouvernante tenta de la calmer en lui parlant mais elle ne reçut que des coups et des griffures en l'approchant. Le colonel Appletown regardait ce spectacle, impuissant. Dans ses yeux se lisaient le désespoir, la peur, l'incrédulité… Le regard de Lighty passait de cet homme à sa fille qui hurlait encore et encore.

Elle fut soudain prise de nausée, d'entendre ces cris horribles, inhumains. Son employeuse semblait prise d'une folie indescriptible. Elle gémissait, grognait, pleurait, se tournait et se retournait sur elle-même, battant des pieds, battant des mains… Ses yeux grands ouverts ne voyaient rien. Dormait-elle encore ? Avait-elle basculé dans un autre monde ?

Quoiqu'il en était, Mary avait commencé à prier dans un coin, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait et croyant sûrement qu'un démon avait pris possession de la jeune femme. Madame Crawley et Adrian tentaient toujours de la calmer, d'arrêter sa lutte invisible mais rien n'y faisait. Comme si sa force s'était décuplée, elle ripostait avec rage, terrorisée. Elle criait qu'on la brûlait, qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle sentait les insectes. Mais quels insectes ? Quelle brûlure ? Son corps était intact, sa peau n'avait aucun bleu, aucune trace. Elle était blanche, blanche comme la porcelaine. Tout ce qui avait changé chez elle était la lueur folle qui dansait dans ses yeux de saphir. Elle transpirait beaucoup trop, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés.

« Adrian ! Allez immédiatement appeler chercher le docteur ! »

Madame Crawley était hors d'elle, à bout de souffle, comme un boeuf en plein labeur. Elle ordonna au colonel de sortir en emmenant Mary avec lui et se pencha à nouveau sur Amélie qui pleurait en se débattant. Lighty se retrouva ainsi plantée derrière elle, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

Puis soudain, la gouvernante reçut un coup bien plus fort que tout ceux qu'elle avait encaissé jusque là. La nouvelle domestique ne comprit pas complètement ce qu'il se passa ensuite. La quarantenaire tomba au sol, gémissant et pestant allègrement. Sa subalterne s'accroupit vers elle en tentant de faire abstraction de sa patronne qui hurlait encore et encore, sa voix se brisant sous l'effort.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée.

« Oui. J'en ai vu d'autres. Il vaut mieux que nous partions. Le démon en elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer ! »

Lighty ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux malgré la situation. Le côté superstitieux de l'intendante ressortait à chaque fois qu'une difficulté se présentait et même si celle-ci relevait peut-être de quelque chose qui les dépassait, cela ressemblait plutôt à une très mauvaise excuse aux yeux de la française. Voyant parfaitement l'incapacité de sa supérieure à prendre la situation en charge et comprenant que le médecin mettrait une demi-heure au moins pour arriver, elle prit la décision de s'occuper personnellement de cette affaire.

La jeune fille ramena donc la gouvernante à l'extérieur de la chambre, en disant simplement qu'elle réciterait quelques psaumes afin de calmer le « démon » en attendant l'arrivée du docteur. En attendant, la quarantenaire devait soigner la douleur que lui causait le coup qu'elle avait reçu. La vieille dame, non mécontente de la tournure que prenait la situation, accepta bien volontiers en rajoutant quelques gémissements et partit au sous-sol.

Lighty rentra à nouveau dans la chambre où Amélie continuait d'hurler à la mort. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alluma quelques bougies afin d'avoir plus de lumière. Elle les posa loin de son employeuse qui risquait de les renverser et ainsi de mettre le feu. Une lampe à gaz était posée à côté d'elle sur sa table de chevet, c'était amplement suffisant.

La jeune femme s'était manifestement fatiguée et ses cris se transformaient petit à petit en de longues lamentations entrecoupées de larmes et de gémissements. Elle ne cessait pas de se débattre pour autant, et si ses coups devenaient plus lents, ils n'en étaient pas moins dangereux. La domestique l'observa un long moment pleine d'effroi et de pitié à la fois. Elle voulait la soulager de ses maux visiblement insoutenables, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Si madame Crawley et Adrian n'avaient rien pu faire à eux deux, avait-elle une chance ?

Lighty s'approcha tout doucement du lit où se débattait Amélie. Elle n'attrapa pas ses poignets qui battaient les airs et ne tenta pas d'immobiliser ses jambes fuselées qui frappaient de grands coups. A la place, elle s'assit sur le rebord du matelas et posa sa main droite sur une des joues mouillées de son employeuse. Lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre que ce contact ne réveillait pas chez elle une quelconque peur ou violence, elle se pencha au-dessus de son visage et fixa ces saphirs écarquillés par la folie.

Leurs regards bleus se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, comme deux mers se combattant. Celui d'Amélie n'exprimait rien — ou en tout cas rien de descriptible — mais celui de Lighty était ferme et doux. Elle ne quitta pas ses yeux, les fixant patiemment, cherchant une trace de quiétude. Elle faisait abstraction du colonel Appletown et de madame Crawley qui faisaient les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre. Le plus important, la seule chose importante à ce moment, c'était la jeune femme.

La domestique dut attendre longtemps avant que les poings et les jambes s'abaissent. Comprenant alors qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, malgré l'effroi qu'elle lisait dans les yeux en face des siens, elle appela doucement Amélie. D'une voix douce, gentille, avenante, elle répéta simplement son nom en espérant qu'elle se calme.

Sa stratégie fit ses preuves et ce qui n'était qu'hypothèse devint certitude après de longues minutes d'une attente partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'effroi. Cependant, la jeune femme se calma peu à peu. Elle reposait à présent dans son lit, les yeux baignés de larmes plongés dans ceux de son employée, les bras las, les jambes raides dans son matelas moelleux. Un ruisseau d'eau salée glissait lentement le long de ses joues. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée, tellement désemparée…

Lighty vit les lèvres d'Amélie remuer sans pour autant produire le moindre son. A présent rassurée de la voir à nouveau calme, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille. Fatiguée, sa patronne soupira, la voix brisée:

« Blutch et Cornélius. Je veux Blutch… et Cornélius… »

La domestique, feignant savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait hocha la tête avec un sourire doux et fit doucement:

« Vous aurez Blutch et Cornélius. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Lighty sentit qu'une main lui serrait fort les doigts. Elle rendit cette étreinte alors qu'Amélie fermait les yeux, laissant sa tête douloureuse tomber sur ses oreillers.

« Tiens-moi fort la main. »

« C'est ce que je fais. »

* * *

**RE-PARDON !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme j'avais trop honte, je me suis bougé le cul pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres. Voilà. Moi, quand je panique, je panique.**

* * *

Après de la crise d'Amélie, Lighty se réveilla aux aurores — ou plutôt resta réveillée jusqu'aux aurores. De tout le personnel de la maison, seuls Adrian et madame Crawley étaient réveillés et ils avaient une mine affreuse, avachis à la table de la cuisine, regrettant leurs heures de sommeil perdues. En effet, ils avaient pris la relève dès l'arrivée du médecin qui avait préconisé une surveillance accrue et une prise de médicament importante. Il était question d'amandes amères pour calmer la patiente, d'armoise pour fluidifier le sang, d'opium d'Egypte et d'écorce d'orange cuites pour stopper une crise et de tout un tas d'huiles essentielles dont il fallait enduire la jeune femme afin d'apaiser ses douleurs. Des bains tièdes étaient aussi sur la liste, comme les balades en plein air, etc…

La gouvernante avait la liste du docteur entre ses mains, tandis que la valet de pied somnolait sur sa chaise. Ils remarquèrent cependant tous deux la nouvelle domestique qui tenait entre ses mains son chapeau au ruban bleu — comme celui de Caporal se surprit-elle à songer. Elle jouait distraitement avec un petit bout de papier jauni qu'elle agrippait du bout des doigts. Sous son air étonné s'étendait de grandes cernes noires héritées de la péripétie de la nuit.

« Où allez-vous sans mon autorisation comme ça, jeune demoiselle ? » fit sévèrement madame Crawley, visiblement exténuée.

« A la- ! A la ville, jolie Violet. A la- ! A la villeuh. » fredonna soudain le majordome qui tenta de plaisanter en récitant les paroles d'une chanson bien connue. Malheureusement, cela crevait les yeux qu'il était au bout de ses forces et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une chose: le sommeil.

Lighty sourit malgré elle en songeant qu'Adrian n'était pas un si mauvais bougre en fin de compte, même si elle ne comptait pas s'attendrir sur son compte pour autant. Les yeux meurtriers de la gouvernante n'eurent aucun effet sur le jeune homme qui balança la tête de gauche à droite en sifflotant. Ainsi, elle abandonna aussitôt cette stratégie et reporta son attention sur son employée qui restait plantée là, à jouer avec son bout de papier.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Je vais envoyer un télégramme de la part de Madame. Je pensais aussi aller acheter des amandes à cuisiner pour ses maux de tête. »

Madame Crawley eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

« La ville est à deux heures d'ici. L'apothicaire sera sûrement ouvert d'ici là. Allez donc chercher les médicaments qu'a prescrit le médecin. Vous mettrez la course sur le compte d'Amélie Stamford, comme vos petites emplettes d'ailleurs. Nous ne sommes pas à un télégramme près. »

Lighty fut toute étonnée de cet accès de bonté de la part de sa supérieure. Pas que c'était une mauvaise personne, mais la voir aussi laxiste quant à ses employés était tout à fait surprenant. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, peut-être la bien-être de sa patronne comptait plus que ses propres principes parfois…

Quoiqu'il en soit, la domestique eut un vif hochement de tête. Elle s'approcha de la gouvernante afin d'obtenir la liste des médicaments rédigée de la main du docteur de son employeuse et écouta religieusement les directives qu'on lui donna. Après quoi elle salua bien Adrian et madame Crawley puis s'éclipsa dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis dehors où elle commença sa marche.

…

Lighty arriva peu avant huit heures devant le magasin de l'apothicaire du centre-ville. Elle poireauta un petit moment sur le trottoir, observant avec curiosité le petit monde qui se baladait si tôt dans les rues de Washington. Il y avait bien sûr nombre de gentlemen, ministres, politiques et députés, mais aussi banquiers, juristes ou avocats. Parmi eux, des gens plus modestes comme des tenanciers, des dockers, des maréchaux-ferrants, des cochers et des majordomes. A côté, des ménagères côtoyant des grandes ladies gardées par leurs suivantes qui portaient leurs affaires tandis qu'elles ne s'encombraient que d'une ombrelle et d'un chapeau. C'était un spectacle déroutant à voir. Qui aurait cru qu'à huit heures déjà, tout ce monde se rassemblerait dans les grandes rues de Washington. Il fallait croire que c'était de rigueur ici…

La domestique connaissait cependant déjà toute ce remue-ménage de si bon matin. Lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'en école à Paris — sous les ordres d'une mégère appelée Éliane maintenant qu'elle y pensait — elle avait eu bien des occasions de voir tout ce fourmillement de la haute et basse société. Car à la capitale française, il était de rigueur pour les bonnes gens de s'afficher à cheval au Bois de Boulogne avant de commencer sa journée. A huit heures déjà, c'était plein là-bas ! Avec un nombre de personnes à vous en faire tourner la tête. De magnifiques femmes en grandes robes, de beaux messieurs en costume, des majordomes, des suivantes, des écuyers, des serveurs, des courtisanes… Il fallait croire que chez les riches, les habitudes ne changeaient pas.

Lighty était bien heureuse de travailler dans une maison aussi calme et chaleureuse que celle des Stamford. Car des pourris, il en existait plein, contrairement aux gentils comme Amélie ou Joshua, des gens tout à fait intègres et cordiaux comme on n'en faisait plus. La maîtresse de maison avait beau recevoir du monde — comme il était de rigueur de le faire dans son milieu — elle n'organisait pas des repas extravagants hebdomadairement, ni de fêtes somptueuses en robes de bal chaque mois. Elle était discrète, gentille, aimable, avenante…

Malade…

« Je peux vous aider ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et fit volte-face. En face d'elle, un petit homme rabougri d'une quarantaine d'années avec une longue moustache grise dans un costume élimé. Il tenait un trousseau de clés entre les mains et venait d'ouvrir la porte de son magasin. Il s'apprêtait manifestement à ouvrir le rideau de fer qui cachait sa vitrine, comme tous les autres commerçants du coin.

« Je suis ici pour une prescription. » fit simplement la domestique avec un petit sourire. « Je suis arrivée un peu trop tôt, voilà tout. »

Le petit homme la salua en conséquence, comprenant qu'elle était une cliente. Il alla ensuite rapidement lever son rideau et découvrit un magnifique étalage en bois de chêne où les huiles essentielles, les plantes et l'aspirine se faisaient du coude. Lighty observa un instant cette drôle façon de présenter sa marchandise — se remémorant brièvement ce qu'il se faisait en France — et fronça les sourcils en souriant, intriguée par les habitudes de l'Amérique. C'était tout de même un drôle de pays…

« Entrez donc mademoiselle. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre sur le pas. Je termine de poser mon enseigne et je suis à vous. »

Ce faisant, le petit homme fila chercher une échelle et sa longue pancarte en bois et s'attela à son affaire tandis que la domestique s'engouffrait dans l'apothicairerie toute recouverte en bois de chêne de long en large et de bas en haut.

Il y avait à l'intérieur moult étagères recouvertes de flacons étiquetés de tous les noms. Lighty tenta d'en déchiffrer quelques uns mais elle se retrouva face à des noms savants latins griffonnés à la va-vite par une écriture nerveuse et ne put comprendre le moindre mot. Derrière le comptoir se tenait pas loin d'une centaine de tiroirs aux labels eux aussi incompréhensibles. Dans un coin, elle pouvait distinctement voir le minuscule couloir qui menait au fond de la boutique et qui donnait sur un escalier amenant sûrement à l'appartement du petit homme.

Une explosion d'odeurs arrivait à son nez. Il y avait des senteurs âcres — comme l'absinthe qui trônait derrière le comptoir — et d'autres douces — comme les lilas séchés qui pendaient au plafond. Tout ce feu d'artifice lui faisait tourner la tête, elle qui était habituée à des apothicairerie aseptisées ou dont on tentait de réduire l'odeur. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait manifestement pas de système de ventilation dans le magasin.

Le petit homme revint après avoir installé son enseigne et rangé son échelle. Il se fondait parfaitement bien dans ce décor coloré qu'était celui des fioles, flacons, plantes et réclames qui faisait son lieu de travail. Il se glissa sous son comptoir à la manière d'une grenouille et réapparut avec un air avenant sur le visage face à Lighty qui avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un tout autre monde. En haussant un sourcil, l'apothicaire fit:

« Bien. Désolé pour l'attente. Que puis-je faire pour vous à présent ? »

La domestique lui tendit la liste de madame Crawley — surmontée de l'adresse du magasin — et le petit homme la fixa longuement, ruminant dans sa barbe, ou plutôt sa moustache. Il posa la feuille de papier sur le comptoir, y jeta un petit coup d'oeil en se retournant, et grimpa sur un escabeau posé devant une colonne de tiroirs. Il fouilla un peu dedans en disant:

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici, et pourtant je connais mes clients ! Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin, je me trompe ? »

« Non. Je suis entrée au service de madame Stamford il y a quelques semaines à peine. »

« Ah madame Stamford ! Quelle dame celle-là ! Vous connaissez ainsi Violet Crawley, non ? »

« En effet. »

Le petit homme rit en descendant de son escabeau, un sachet de pelures d'orange cuites dans les mains. Il le posa sur son comptoir puis repartit à la chasse aux médicaments dans ses tiroirs en chantonnant:

« A la- ! A la ville, jolie Violet… A la- ! A la villeuh ! »

Lighty ne put se retenir de rire en l'entendant ainsi reprendre les paroles d'Adrian deux heures plus tôt.

« Dites bien à Violet que je la salue, et que mon offre tient toujours. »

La domestique fronça les sourcils, curieuse.

« Quelle offre ? »

« Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ! Ah, ah. Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle comprendra. Vous me promettez au moins ? »

« Je le lui dirai. »

« Quelle jolie demoiselle vous faîtes. Vous venez d'où comme ça ? »

« De France. J'ai fait une école à Paris puis je me suis mise au service de quelques particuliers dans le nord. On m'a recommandée pour des maisons en Amérique alors je suis venue voir comme c'était. »

« Puis vous avez rencontré Joshua. »

« C'est ça. »

« Quelle chanceuse. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a autant de veine, alors profitez-en bien ! Moi, j'ai fait mon temps. La chance ne me sourit plus. C'est à cause de la guerre vous savez. Les magasins comme les miens disparaissent peu à peu. On les remplace par des « pharmacies ». Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais il faut faire avec son temps, j'imagine ! »

Et comme il disait ça, le vieil homme posa trois sachets de médicaments à l'odeur âcre sur le comptoir. Il rajouta avec ça des fleurs d'oranger séchées et cinq flacons d'huiles essentielles qui sentaient bon comme des roses. Il fourra le tout dans un grand cornet en papier et le tendit à la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« Dans le fond, je m'en fiche. Je suis bientôt à la retraite, j'ai quelqu'un pour me succéder. C'est lui qui aura les emmerdes, pas moi ! »

Lighty pensa que cet homme était bien vaillant et d'un tempérament tout à fait charmeur. Comment se faisait-il que madame Crawley et lui se connaissent ? Elle qui était si souvent sévère et lui si gentil. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Je met la note sur le compte de madame Stamford. » fit-il en sortant un gros livre de comptes. « Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous donner directement le pavot. Je viendrai le livrer dans quelques jours. Vous n'aurez qu'à me payer là. D'accord ? »

« Vous voyez ça avec madame Crawley ou madame Lee ! » s'esclaffa Lighty.

« Comme quoi ça ne change pas ! Enfin. Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle, et faites attention à vous ! Les hommes aiment bien les filles dans votre genre dans le coin. Evitez un peu les docks, ça ne vous fera que du bien. »

« Je note. Passez une bonne journée de votre côté aussi. A bientôt. »

Ce faisant, la jeune fille s'éloigna du comptoir et poussa la porte d'entrée du magasin. La clochette qui y était relié tinta avec clarté, se perdant ensuite dans le brouhaha des sabots de cheval, des discussions des hommes et des femmes qui remontaient la rue où était placée l'apothicairerie.

Le soleil brillait.

* * *

**Nouveau personnage ! Pas très important vous vous dites mais moi je l'aime bien !**

**Une très bonne journée à quiconque lit ce chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nouveau chapitre ! (je vous avais bien dit que j'avais paniqué...)**

**Comme j'ai bien conscience que mes chapitres sont longuets, je vous invite à prendre votre temps pour les lire. Pas besoin de vous presser, ce n'est qu'une petite vadrouille à Washington cette fois encore.**

* * *

Lighty marchait dans les rues de Washington sans trop savoir par où passer pour trouver la poste la plus proche. Elle avait bien demandé à quelques personnes mais elles n'avaient pas daigné lui répondre une seul fois et même si elle aurait pu continuer, se doutant que le manège recommencerait, elle avait décidé de se débrouiller toute seule. De toute façon, madame Crawley ferait bien sans elle à la maison et Amélie devait encore dormir pour des heures avec ce que lui avait donné son médecin.

La domestique parcourait donc les trottoirs à la recherche d'une poste ou d'un télégraphiste indépendant d'où elle pourrait envoyer un message aussi vite que possible. Elle avait toujours avec elle le petit bout de papier sur lequel elle avait marqué l'adresse de ce Blutch et de ce Cornélius. Après avoir demandé au colonel Appletown s'il savait quoi que ce soit à propos d'eux, il s'était révélé que c'était eux qui avaient envoyé le chatons à Amélie. C'était deux rescapés de la guerre qui avaient décidé de faire leur vie loin de la Californie, au point de s'installer dans l'Etat du Maine. Lighty n'en avait pas appris plus sur leur compte, mais elle en aurait sûrement l'occasion puisque son employeuse les voulait à son chevet.

La jeune fille se vit dépasser par un large fiacre tiré par trois chevaux qui galopaient à toute vitesse. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était une dizaine de jeunes gens qui courraient qui passa à côté d'elle et, comprenant que quelque chose d'explosif se tramait dans les parages, la domestique décida de ne pas s'attarder dans le coin. Elle tourna dans la première rue qu'elle croisa et se retrouva dans un boyau de briques qui puait la mort. Rapidement, Lighty se cacha le nez d'un mouchoir et commença à marcher à vive allure pour échapper à cette odeur pestilentielle.

Le sol de poussière était recouvert de crasse, de déchets et d'une montagne de déjection qui ne devait malheureusement pas appartenir qu'à des animaux. La domestique croisa sur sa route une petite enfant de cinq ans peut-être qui restait assise là, par terre, avec un regard hagard, presque mort. Elle portait de vrais haillons noir de saleté beaucoup trop grands pour elle. Ses cheveux frisés partaient dans tous les sens, on voyait à l'intérieur de la vermine y grouiller. Lighty la salua avec un sourire nerveux en se collant contre la paroi opposée à elle, et capta la voix tonitruante de sa mère qui criait sur ses fils sûrement dans le même état que la petite.

L'enfant la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans sur une rue plus grande mais tout aussi malfamée.

La domestique fixait ses pieds tandis qu'elle marchait à toute vitesse. Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec ce qu'elle venait de voir. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des gens qui vivaient dans ces conditions dans les grandes villes. Mais à Washington ? Berceau de la politique Américaine ? Cela faisait mal au coeur de savoir que des personnes étaient vouées à de sombres avenirs si jeunes… Car Lighty ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions quant à cette petite fille. Elle ne connaitrait peut-être jamais l'école — vu son milieu c'était fort probable — et un jour sûrement, elle aurait recourt à la rue pour survivre, si elle ne se mariait pas avant…

La jeune fille frissonna à cette idée. C'était pourtant une réalité bien ancrée dans le quotidien de chaque pays, sinon en Allemagne. Car l'instruction était encore un privilège réservé au gens plus ou moins aisés. Une pauvre ménagère et son mari maçon, par exemple, ne pourraient jamais offrir la scolarité à leur enfant, surtout qu'ils en auraient bien plus d'un.

Lighty avait eu la chance d'être envoyée en pensionnat libéral lorsqu'elle était petite. La différence avec un pensionnat classique était tout simplement la place de Dieu dans l'enseignement. Cette école lui avait cependant inculqué l'égalité et que ce soit entre les pauvres et les riches ou bien les blancs et les noirs, elle était toujours la première à défendre ce principe qu'on lui avait appris.

L'initiative d'être placée en pensionnat venait de sa tante qui, dans ses grands habits pleins de breloques clinquantes, était une grande partisane de l'idée de l'éducation pour tous. C'était elle qui avait fait des pieds et des mains à sa soeur pour que sa nièce bénéficie d'une vie en communauté saine et intelligente, et non pas d'un instructeur stupide ou arriéré pour lui faire la lecture tous les dimanches.

Lighty avait ainsi appris l'anglais à l'école, aux côtés d'une gouvernante londonienne bien pire que madame Crawley. Puis, aspirant à l'autonomie financière, la jeune fille avait décidé de poursuivre des études afin de devenir suivante ou employée de grande maison. Là encore, sa bonne tante paya ses frais de scolarité qu'elle s'employait à présent à rembourser en attentions particulières, cadeaux, etc… puisque sa grande salvatrice n'acceptait pas un sou de sa part.

Quelle aventure cette école avait été maintenant qu'elle y pensait ! Avec cette peste d'Éliane comme superviseuse et supérieure, elle en avait passé des sales quart d'heure, malgré ses services impeccables. Elle avait alors travaillé afin d'apprendre toutes ses tâches qu'elle devait remplir à présent: comment accueillir des invités, comment les servir, comment les divertir, comment leur parler, mais aussi comment bien faire le ménage — tapis, fenêtre, cheminée, compris —, comment se comporter en compagnie des maîtres de maison, quels usages respecter avec eux et leurs enfants, quel comportement adopter lorsque l'on les représente et tout un tas d'autres choses dont elle n'avait plus les noms. C'était un vrai casse-tête que de retenir toutes ces règles de bienséances et à la fois une vraie récompense de savoir que l'on fait bien son travail, au point d'être recommandée en Amérique.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lighty ne remarqua pas qu'elle arrivait dans un quartier un peu mieux famé de Washington. Adieu les haillons et bonjour les robes aisées ou non et les costumes en queue de pie. Se retrouvant enfin au milieu de gens, elle se sentit un peu moins en danger et se détendit par la même occasion. Levant les yeux de ses pieds, elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et remarqua une petite boutique à la grande enseigne « Services Postaux ». Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille changea de trottoir et entra à pas de souris dans les locaux où attendaient quelques personnes.

L'intérieur s'apparentait en tous points à une poste. Il y avait trois guichets grillagés de bois où des fonctionnaires à casquette griffonnaient sur des bouts de papiers ou encaissaient un peu d'argent. Il y avait des gentlemen respectables avec de grands hauts-de-forme et des petites gens qui fumaient en discutant entre eux. Lighty compta sept personnes derrière lesquelles il fallait attendre et décida que c'était une bonne occasion pour penser à son télégramme. Le message étant facturé au nombre de mots, il valait mieux être concis.

Comme elle réfléchissait, la domestique ne remarqua pas un fonctionnaire qui s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées. Le voyant au bout de quelques secondes, elle sursauta, son cornet dans les bras, et se vit offrir de l'aide. Ne rechignant pas à un petit coup de pouce, elle dit:

« J'ai un télégramme à envoyer. »

« C'est urgent ? »

Lighty pencha la tête sur le côté, songeant à la situation dans laquelle sa patronne était.

« Je peux attendre une heure ou deux. Mais j'aimerais que le message soit reçu dans la journée. »

« Ah ça, ça va dépendre où vous allez l'envoyer et de quelle longueur il aura, mademoiselle. Vous avez une adresse ? »

La jeune fille lui tendit le bout de papier où elle avait recopié l'adresse de Blutch et Cornélius. Le fonctionnaire l'observa un petit moment, songeur, puis l'invita à le suivre à l'étage où était disposé tout l'attirail des télégraphistes de la petite entreprise — privée sûrement. Lighty se vit offrir un siège à côté du bureau où se trouvait le petit instrument utilisé pour envoyer les messages. Comme d'habitude, elle était surprise par ce tout petit outil technologique qui reliait cependant si rapidement les villes entre elles. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler d'une invention appelée « téléphone » qui pouvait réaliser les mêmes prouesses mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était à vrai dire…

Derrière le comptoir devant lequel elle était assise s'élevait un attirail incompréhensible de fiches et de câbles reliés les uns aux autres. Le fonctionnaire qui l'avait guidée ici l'alluma manifestement et la laissa encore poireauter un quart d'heure sous prétexte que les communications n'étaient pas encore lancées à cette heure et que cela lui laissait le temps d'écrire son message — si elle savait écrire tout du moins.

Lighty fut vexée par cette hypothèse selon laquelle elle serait analphabète. Elle s'empara ainsi d'une des feuilles à sa droite et d'un crayon et griffonna son mot qui était aussi court que possible.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint peu après. Il empestait la cigarette et sa casquette était de travers sur sa tête. Il jouait avec un briquet qu'il avait entre les mains et avait le regard paresseux. Il avait de grandes balafres sous les yeux, mais c'était plutôt le tabac que le sommeil qui devait les causer, à moins que ce soit une bagarre…

Le fonctionnaire s'installa face à la domestique qui restait réservée devant lui. Il fit quelques petits réglages sur sa machine puis regarda sans grande considération la jeune fille qui attendait. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la feuille où elle avait écrit son message et il esquissa un minuscule sourire de satisfaction en le voyant. Il posa sa casquette sur le comptoir et dit:

« Je vois que vous avez déjà tout préparé. C'est bien. Pourriez-vous me relire tout ça pour être sûr ? »

Lighty ne voyait pas de raison pour refuser.

« Amélie gravement malade. A requis présence immédiate Blutch et Cornélius. Venez plus brefs délais, état pourrait s'aggraver. »

« Dix-sept mots pour Madison dans le Maine… Cela fera quatre dollars environ. Voulez-vous raccourcir le message ? »

La jeune fille sentit son coeur se perforer à l'annonce du prix. Quatre dollars dépassaient largement sa paie mensuelle. Mais elle se rappela que ce qui revenait à se saigner pour elle n'était qu'une broutille pour la maison Stamford. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas raccourcir le message puisqu'il incluait tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé de dire: la santé précaire d'Amélie, sa demande expresse de Blutch et Cornélius, l'urgence de la situation et les conséquences d'un quelconque retard. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire moins. Joshua Stamford était un géant de l'économie, il pourrait très bien s'accommoder de cette petite dépense, non ?

Le fonctionnaire aux balafres hocha la tête en entendant sa réponse et prit la feuille où était rédigé le message ainsi qu'une fiche où était inscrite l'adresse de l'expéditeur — la maison Stamford comme elle en avait informé le premier homme — et l'adresse où était censé atterrir le télégramme. Sans plus attendre, il retranscrit les lettres en code et se mit au travail après quelques longues minutes.

« A-M-E-L-I-E / G-R-A-V-E-M-E-N-T / M-A-L-A-D-E =

A / R-E-Q-U-I-S / P-R-E-S-E-N-C-E / I-M-M-E-D-I-A-T-E / B-L-U-T-C-H / E-T / C-O-R-N-É-L-I-U-S =

V-E-N-E-Z / P-L-U-S / B-R-E-F-S / D-E-L-A-I-S / E-T-A-T / P-O-U-R-R-A-I-T / S /A-G-G-R-A-V-E-R = »

Sa besogne finie, le trentenaire fit deux copies du message qu'il venait d'envoyer sur une petite carte à chaque fois et en tendit une à Lighty afin qu'elle ait une preuve de ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'autre alla rejoindre les archives du bureau, tout comme la facture que dut signer la domestique qui mit la course sur le compte des Stamford de Washington — adresse comprise. Après tout cela, la jeune fille put s'en aller, toutes ses tâches accomplies.

…

Lighty eut la bonne chance de tomber sur un chariot de paille qui allait dans la même direction qu'elle vers la maisonnée Stamford. Le garçon de ferme qui la conduisait lui proposa gentiment de faire un petit bout de chemin avec lui et elle accepta sans broncher après plus de cinq heures de marche dans Washington puis dans ses environs pour rentrer chez elle.

La jeune fille quitta le jeune homme à dix minutes environ de son lieu de vie et de travail. Elle lui glissa de bon coeur un pourboire dans la main — trop heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à marcher pendant une heure encore — puis trottina tranquillement dans ses jolies ballerines jusqu'à la maison.

Dans l'entrée de celle-ci, elle eut la bonne surprise de croiser Benny qui portait une grande échelle et une cisaille en fer pour les arbustes du jardin. Ensemble, ils allèrent déposer tout le matériel dans un petit cabanon derrière la grande demeure puis descendirent côte à côte à la salle de repos du personnel, le cinquantenaire portant le cornet de sa collègue qui soupira de bien-être en sentant ses bras se libérer d'un important fardeau.

A table se trouvaient madame Crawley et Adrian qui disputaient une partie de cartes. C'était un spectacle comique que de voir cette sévère dame et ce jeune homme pimpant se railler à coups de rois et de reines. Lighty et Benny les observèrent un long moment en souriant puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur tour. Il était onze heures, les rayons du soleil se déversait sur la cuisinière où travaillaient déjà Cynthia et Camilla.

« Bon retour. » fit l'aide-cuisinière avec ses beaux cheveux attachés derrière elle.

La gouvernante leva soudain les yeux sur la domestique qui lui offrit un sourire pincé. Après quoi, retournant à ses cartes, elle fit:

« Vous avez pu envoyer votre message ? »

« Oui. J'ai avec moi le justificatif si vous voulez. J'ai aussi pu obtenir les médicaments que le docteur a demandé. Malh— »

Adrian eut un rire incontrôlable, stoppant Lighty dans son élan et apportant sur lui des regards étonnés. Seul celui de madame Crawley était meurtrier.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire Adrian ? » fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Non. Absolument pas. »

« Il vaudrait mieux. »

La gouvernante ramena son attention sur son employée qui comprit qu'elle voulait le sac de l'apothicairerie. Elle l'attrapa qui attendait patiemment sur la table et l'amena à l'intendante qui en sortit le contenu, faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait. Les bonnes odeur se répandirent dans l'air à l'instant même où elle posa le premier objet devant elle.

« Où est le opium ? » demanda-t-elle soudain sévèrement. « Vous ne l'avez quand même pas oublié ! »

« Non, non. » se défendit la domestique. « L'apothicaire m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me le donner directement. »

Adrian repartit dans un rire clair et enchantant pour les oreilles tandis que le visage de madame Crawley se décomposait. Le visage rouge mais radieux, le jeune homme s'esclaffa entre deux respirations laborieuses:

« Fletcher va venir ! Fletcher va venir ! »

« Silence, sale garnement. Je vais vous apprendre le respect moi ! » fit soudain la gouvernante rouge comme une pivoine.

Lighty comprit à demi-mot que monsieur Fletcher était l'apothicaire qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt et comme elle y repensait, elle se rappela du message qu'elle avait promis de faire passer. Ainsi, absolument sûre qu'elle marchait en terrain miné, elle dit tout doucement à l'intendante:

« En parlant de lui, il vous salue et vous fait savoir que son offre est toujours valable… »

Les joues de madame Crawley rougirent encore et elle se cacha le visage entre les mains en pestant que ce Fletcher n'était qu'un bon à rien et qu'il devait absolument arrêter avec ses enfantillages. S'ensuivit une longue litanie concernant tous ses défauts et des exclamations déplorées de la quarantenaire qui semblait soudain avoir pris vingt ans de jeune. Lighty reconnut en elle toutes les jeunes femmes gênées et déplorées et comprit quelle maladresse elle venait de commettre.

Fletcher était le soupirant refoulé de madame Crawley.

Dans la salle à manger, Adrian riait toujours aux éclats. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie de sa part mais plutôt un enthousiasme qu'il ne contenait pas le moins du monde. Benny de son côté aussi souriait — ce qui était rare d'un homme aussi muet que lui — tandis que Cynthia tentait d'obtenir un peu de calme dans son royaume. Camilla retenait son hilarité cependant.

Lighty décida qu'elle avait fait son temps à cet endroit et prit la décision de s'en aller gaiment à l'étage pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé d'Amélie. Au vu de la façon dont son valet de pied et sa gouvernante tuaient le temps, elle devait sûrement dormir ou tout du moins être sous surveillance.

La jeune fille toqua timidement à la porte de sa chambre du deuxième étage et elle fut bien surprise d'entendre une voix masculine l'inviter à entrer. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que le colonel Appletown qui veillait assidûment sur la prunelle de ses yeux qui reposait dans son lit, complètement endormie.

La domestique ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre en la compagnie du vieil homme. Elle s'enquit simplement de la santé de son employeuse et partit rapidement vaquer à ses occupations normales soit beaucoup de ménage et la nourriture à donner aux chatons qui faisaient les guignols dans la véranda.

Les seuls qui surent vraiment l'attendrir étaient Caporal et Sergent qui, dans un coin, se faisaient des léchouilles en ronronnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Woops ! Me voilà de retour avec un gros cadeau pour Lighty parce qu'elle le mérite et que c'est une personne tout à fait superbe !**

**Par contre, je suis désolé mais je crois que l'arrivée de nos deux zigotos préférés risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu...**  
**En attendant, profitez-en bien quand même !**

* * *

Lighty parcourait le deuxième étage à une allure rapide et régulière, espérant que personne ne croiserait sa route au vu de la pile de housses et de draps qu'elle portait. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un jour qu'Amélie dormait. Personne ne savait vraiment s'il fallait être inquiet ou rassuré de la voir ainsi calmée mais toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Pour être certain de sa santé, madame Crawley n'avait pas hésité à appeler le docteur qui se déplaça bien volontiers jusqu'à sa patiente. Après une auscultation poussée et plusieurs prononciations de diagnostiques éliminées une par une, le médecin arriva à la conclusion que la crise — plus forte que celle dont elle était d'habitude sujette — avait fortement stimulé son besoin de sommeil, l'obligeant ainsi à prendre bien plus de repos que de normal.

Le colonel Appletown, sincèrement concerné à propos de sa fille, décida de rester un peu plus longtemps et on vit son séjour s'allonger de cinq jours environ, puisque tout dépendait des réactions de la chair de sa chair. Il était pour l'instant à son chevet, à côté de son lit, lui tenant nerveusement la main en compagnie de Mary à qui l'on avait demandé de surveiller Amélie.

La nouvelle employée se retrouvait ainsi à remplir à nouveau ses tâches habituelles. Elle avait nettoyé de fond en comble deux des chambres d'amis afin d'accueillir aussi tôt que possible Blutch et Cornélius lorsqu'ils arriveraient enfin. Lighty ne savait pas grand chose sur eux, mais il lui semblait que sa patronne était réellement attachée à ces deux parfaits inconnus. Elle les avait rencontré durant la guerre. Etaient-ils d'anciens soupirants ? D'anciens amis ?

La jeune fille ruminait ses pensées en changeant les draps d'un lit dans lequel absolument personne n'avait dormi et qui avait été refait il y a une semaine à peine. Sans Mary, pensa-t-elle, c'était bien plus dur pour s'occuper de tous ces plis qui se formaient aux quatre coins du matelas.

Sa besogne terminée, Lighty décida de redonner un coup de fraîcheur aux fleurs fichées dans un beau vase de cristal sur une table en marbre. Elle mit négligemment les vieilles plantes dans le seau qui lui avait servi pour les cendres d'une cheminée qu'elle avait récuré peu avant et descendit par les portes de service à l'extérieur où elle rejoignit le cabanon dont se servait Benny pour stocker tout son matériel qu'il ne voulait pas dans sa dépendance. Voyant la porte ouverte, elle toqua en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et remarque le cinquantenaire qui l'invita simplement à entrer sans un seul mot.

La domestique n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit grand la porte sur l'homme qui grogna, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui se déversait depuis l'ouverture. Cette réaction fit rire avec légèreté la jeune fille qui plaisanta tandis qu'elle posait le seau de cendres et de fleurs dans un coin:

« Vous allez devenir aveugle à force de rester dans le noir comme ça. »

« Je sors déjà bien assez dans les jardins, alors un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. »

Lighty hocha de la tête, même si elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas depuis son coin.

« J'ai besoin de fleurs fraîches. Vous n'en auriez pas coupé quelques unes par hasard ? »

« J'en ai laissé près de ma dépendance. Va te servir. Mais pas désordre ! »

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête une nouvelle fois, sachant pertinemment que le garde-chasse détestait par-dessus tout le cheni. Après avoir attrapé un nouveau seau propre qu'elle remplit avec un fond d'eau à la pompe du cabanon, elle quitta à petits pas le vieil homme qui continua son travail dans la remise.

Lighty se mit à parcourir les longs jardins de la résidence Stamford qui s'étendait sur des hectares de terrain qui, au bout d'un moment, était recouvert d'une épaisse forêt pleine de gibier pour la chasse. Cependant, Benny prenait un soin maniaque à s'occuper des longues promenades en gazon vert et des énormes plates-bandes. Il y avait, par exemple, une magnifique roseraie dont il était fou, au point de s'en occuper chaque jour sans arrêt. Il y avait des roses de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Elles se massaient sous de grandes pergolas blanches qui s'étendaient de concert avec les rosiers grimpants. Il y avait là-bas une chemin en ardoise à suivre religieusement, sans quoi on jouait avec la colère de Benny. Et cela, c'était comme jouer avec le feu.

Mais Lighty n'en était pas là. Elle, marchait librement sur le gazon magnifique de la propriété Stamford sous un soleil radieux. Elle faisait de grands écarts en passant près des massifs d'hortensias — il y en avait absolument partout ! — et de tulipes qui fanaient doucement à cause de l'été et de son climat trop chaud. Des coquelicots rougeoyants prenaient le relais, accompagnés de lauriers roses, d'oeillets violets et de capucines bleues. Les arbres, sous lesquels on pouvait se prélasser sur un banc, avaient eux aussi revêtis leur plus beaux atouts: de belles ramures verdoyantes, pleines de feuille vivantes.

La dépendance de Benny — où il ne résidait que très peu en vérité — était en fait une sorte de maison de repos pour les baladeurs. Il y avait là-bas une grande terrasse pleine de chaises et de tables ainsi qu'une belle fontaine où on y venait tremper les pieds. Cette partie de la petite demeure était ouverte à tous, conformément aux paroles de Joshua Stamford. Son jardinier n'y voyait aucun problème tant qu'on n'allait pas brutaliser ses jolies plantes.

Car les façades de la maison étaient recouvertes de glycines absolument charmantes, et d'un lierre bleu au printemps, vert en été et rouge en automne. Benny en était très fier, et faisait bien attention à vérifier si ses beaux massifs de fleurs étaient toujours intacts le soir, lorsque tout le monde allait se coucher. Ceux-ci, vraisemblablement laissés sauvages pour le plus grand plaisir du garde-chasse, étaient coupés régulièrement, et les fleurs qui se retrouvaient ainsi loin de leurs racines étaient utilisées pour les bouquets disposés un peu partout chez Amélie qui adorait avoir des plantes chez elle, même si elle avait une véranda rien qu'à elle.

En arrivant là-bas, Lighty remarqua bien vite le tas de plantes bien exposé qui reposait à moitié dans la fontaine de la dépendance. Elle s'en approcha à pas rapides et légers, et piqua tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Des fleurs blanches, bleu clair, mauves, violettes mais aussi rouges, jaunes, orange et pêche. Dans ce qu'on lui offrait, il n'y avait bien sûr aucune rose. Benny détestait qu'on les coupe et les gardait jalousement pour lui. Il était d'ailleurs bien rare d'en voir dans les vases disséminés dans la maison et les promenades.

Contente de ses trouvailles, la jeune fille repartit en direction de la maison où elle s'improvisa fleuriste pour une petite heure avant de refleurir quelques bouquets qui avaient perdu de leur vigueur mais qu'elle ne jeta pas pour autant, les donnant plutôt à Benny qui les utilisait pour on ne savait trop quoi. Mais il tenait à ses fleurs, alors pourquoi assombrir son moral lorsqu'il était si heureux ?

Amélie ne se réveilla pas de toute la journée.

* * *

**Une ptite review ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**La suite !**

* * *

Vers six heures du matin, Amélie émergea enfin du pays des rêves. Elle alla, très tôt et en compagnie de son père, s'installer à la véranda pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui la revigorèrent un peu. Elle restait cependant faible sur ses jambes et on refusa de la laisser se promener dehors, même accompagnée, car il avait plu durant la nuit et il faisait assez frais. Il ne suffisait plus qu'elle tombe malade !

Madame Crawley, profondément nerveuse depuis qu'elle avait été informée de la venue de Fletcher, l'apothicaire de sa patronne, ne cessait de donner des ordres avec une voix haut perchée, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. C'est ainsi que, d'une voix irritée, Adrian lui proposa aussi gentiment qu'il put de s'occuper un peu du traitement de leur employeuse qui restait cloîtrée dans la véranda en compagnie de son père et de ses chatons. La quarantenaire, comprenant bien ce qu'on lui demandait, estima que c'était une bonne idée et prit avec elle Mary et Lighty afin de s'occuper de la lady.

Envoyant allègrement bouler le retraité colonel Appletown, la gouvernante installa quelques paravents autour d'Amélie afin qu'elle ait un peu d'intimité, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit. Ses deux subalternes arrivèrent quelques temps après, encombrées d'une grande bassine en cuivre et de seaux d'eau bien chaude.

Lighty était un peu gênée de retrouver sa patronne ainsi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enquérir de son état ou de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, et là, elle était juste à côté d'elle, à mélanger quelques huiles essentielles ensemble dont elle allait devoir lui enduire les jambes.

Un chaton se glissa entre une interstice des paravents. Avec ses grands yeux jaunes, sa démarche posée, presque hautaine, et sa robe noire, il effraya madame Crawley qui siffla comme un serpent lorsqu'il passa vers ses pieds. La nouvelle domestique, quant à elle, caressa doucement sa tête ronronnante en le saluant. Mary s'extasiait simplement de son beau ruban rouge.

« Mais c'est Sergent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sans Caporal, hein ? » demanda Amélie en riant.

Bien entendu, l'animal ne lui répondit pas, contrairement à Lighty qui fit, étonnée:

« Ils ne sont pas toujours ensemble, si ? »

« Ils ne se quittent quasiment jamais ! » sourit sa patronne, faisant rougir la jeune fille qui retourna à ses huiles essentielles, incapable de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Malgré tout, Lighty et Amélie discutèrent un peu en voyant Caporal arriver, non sans bouder Sergent, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il se soit éloigné. Ils se couchèrent ensuite tous les deux près de la bassine chaude, affalés l'un sur l'autre.

Madame Crawley et ses deux domestiques s'occupèrent tranquillement de leur patronne. Elles lui enduisirent les jambes d'huiles à la lavande, à l'orange et aux amandes avant de les plonger dans l'eau de la bassine. Elles prirent ensuite grand soin de ses bras et ses épaules, les lavant et les massant comme bon leur semblait puisqu'Amélie n'était plus qu'en chemise et en culotte longue. Elle eut aussi droit à une compresse froide qu'on lui appliqua sur le front à l'odeur d'olive ainsi qu'à quelques bonbons sucrés sensés calmer ses crises.

Les miaulements dans la véranda remplaçaient le peu de discussion qu'il y avait entre les quatre femmes. Amélie s'était assoupie durant ses soins — confortablement installée dans une chaise à bras. Ces petites boules de poils étaient encore jeunes mais commençaient à se faire à la vie qu'on leur offrait ici. Elles allaient souvent se défouler dans le jardin et, lorsque le temps de la sieste arrivait, elles revenaient dans la salle chaude des rayons de soleil et dormaient ou mangeaient dans leurs gamelles. Lighty était bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à s'en occuper ou d'avoir eu à s'en débarrasser. Elle aimait le fait que sa patronne prenait soin de ses chatons au vu de sa santé.

Les jambes savonnées, poncées et rincées, on réveilla Amélie qui arborait un teint horriblement blanc qui ne trompait personne malgré son grand sourire. On décida de troquer son corset qui lui coupait la respiration pour un modèle plus simple et décontracté qui lui permettait de bouger plus librement. Et, au lieu d'une grande robe plein d'artifices, on lui fit mettre un simple habit d'été comme ceux que portait les adolescentes dans leurs premières années. La jeune femme passa ainsi à la figure d'une magnifique lady à celle, bien moins compliquée, d'une personne naturelle, et elle paraissait bien plus belle comme ça.

Les deux domestiques firent disparaître la bassine, les paravents, les huiles et autres habits et ramenèrent du thé des cuisines. Madame Crawley, très à cheval sur les principes, exigeait en effet qu'Amélie passe un peu de temps avec quelques femmes et non pas son père afin de ne pas prendre les mauvaises manières des hommes. Cette remarque fit rire la maîtresse de maison qui se laissa volontiers faire, Caporal sur les genoux, Sergent miaulant à ses pieds.

Lighty n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à côté de son employeuse autour de la table ronde. Cependant, se sentant mal d'avoir les mains vides, elle souleva rapidement Sergent qui avait bien grandi depuis sa dernière visite. Le chat, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus lui permettant de s'approcher de Caporal, décida que c'était mieux que rien et se mit en boule sur les cuisses chaudes de la nouvelle domestique.

S'ensuivit une longue discussion entre les quatre femmes qui buvaient le thé préparé par Camilla. Mary, comme sa collègue, trouvait cela bien étonnant de la part de leur gouvernante de ne pas avoir été envoyée directement au travail la première besogne terminée. Cependant, elle devina à ses mouvements nerveux que cela ne relevait en rien du hasard mais de l'arrivée imminente de Fletcher qui devait sûrement passer le jour même ou le lendemain. Elle glissa ainsi le nom de l'apothicaire dans la conversation pour pimenter un peu le débat et c'est ainsi que toutes purent observer le visage de madame Crawley tournant au rouge. Amélie rit d'un rire charmant et bienveillant puis dit:

« Devons-nous nous attendre à une visite prochaine de monsieur Fletcher, Violet ? »

La quarantenaire balbutia trois mots puis se réduisit au silence. Son employeuse sourit et posa une main douce sur la sienne qui tenait fébrilement sa tasse de thé. Doucement, elle lui glissa:

« Prenez votre journée lorsqu'il viendra, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que vous avez tous les deux beaucoup à vous dire et qu'une petite visite ne suffira pas à vous en laisser le temps. »

« M- Mais ! Madame ! Je ne peux pas me— » tenta de se défende la gouvernante dont les joues retournèrent au rouge.

« Je ne veux rien entendre Violet. Depuis quand remonte votre dernière journée de libre ? Vous ne sortez même pas un peu les week-ends ! Vous ferez comme je vous le dit, pas de discussion possible. Et gare à vous si je vous attrape à me désobéir ! »

L'intendante se força à faire la moue, à défaut de pouvoir se départir de son visage rouge comme une pivoine. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement ensuite où plus personne ne parla. Madame Crawley mit fin à ce désastre de sa personne en prétextant avoir du travail à faire et s'en alla en tapant des pieds. En sortant de la véranda, elle bouscula Adrian à qui elle n'adressa pas un mot, le laissant coi devant une telle attitude. Il resta planté sur le pas de la porte un petit moment, regardant dans la direction où sa supérieure s'en était allée.

« Adrian ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

Le majordome se retourna lentement, ses yeux se détachant du couloir dans ce froncement de sourcils caractéristique de lorsqu'il reniflait une bonne affaire, puis sourit à Amélie qui l'observait avec gentillesse. Son teint eut tout de même pour effet de s'inquiéter mais il ne demanda rien, connaissant déjà la réponse qu'on lui donnerait. A la place, il s'approcha de la table et y posa un bout de papier en disant:

« Un télégramme. On vient tout juste de le recevoir. »

La maîtresse de maison fronça pour une fois réellement les sourcils, intriguée par ce courrier pour le moins inattendu, pensait-elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en occuper, le valet de pied reprenait déjà d'un ton jovial:

« Puis Benny aurait besoin de Mary pour s'occuper de camélias et de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Puis-je la soustraire à vous ? »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Amélie, remerciant par la suite sa domestique pour son travail et sa compagnie.

Le brun et la rousse quittèrent les lieux après une petite courbette. Lighty apprécia les voir marcher ainsi à toute allure en faisant retentir leurs chaussures, le grand homme à gauche, et la petite souris à droite. Elle revint cependant rapidement sur terre en se rendant compte qu'elle était à présent seule avec sa patronne. Cela n'aurait d'habitude pas posé de problème mais elle se sentait indisposée par le fait qu'elles n'avaient que très peu parlé depuis la crise trois jours auparavant et qu'il semblait qu'elle ne se souvienne absolument pas de quoi retournait le télégramme qu'elle venait recevoir — sûrement une réponse de la part de ces inconnus appelés Blutch et Cornélius.

« Avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait être, Lighty ? »

« Peut-être… » répondit-elle laconiquement. « Vous devriez regarder tout de suite mademoiselle Appletown. »

« C'est une excellent idée, j'en conviens. »

Sans plus attendre, Amélie arracha le cachet qui était collé au bout de papier qui cachait ce que contenait le télégramme. C'était une pratique uniquement utilisée chez les gens aisés — afin de cacher des affaires peut-être sulfureuses — mais cela ne surprit pas la domestique qui avait pris l'habitude de ces différences de comportement que l'on adoptait pour les riches, malgré une grande répugnance à leur encontre.

« Oh. »

Lighty pencha la tête sur le côté. Le mot platement lâché par sa patronne l'intriguait. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de dire ce genre de choses et ou tout du moins devant qui que ce soit. Ces yeux parcoururent plusieurs fois les mots envoyés mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'en capter le sens. Après un instant, elle demanda:

« Lighty… Se pourrait-il que j'ai formulé une requête dont je ne me souviens pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tenez » fit-elle alors « peut-être que vous y comprendrez quelque chose, vous. »

La jeune fille prit le petit bout de carton entre les mains et parcourut doucement l'écriture qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du fonctionnaire aux balafres qu'elle avait rencontré deux jours auparavant. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais c'était fort possible, aussi, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cette pensée et lut à voix haute:

« Venons immédiatement. Arrivée prochains jours. Prenez soin. »

L'adresse indiquait Madison. Blutch et Cornélius devaient avoir reçu le précédent télégramme que Lighty leur avait envoyé et — grâce à Dieu — s'étaient immédiatement mis en route. Un voyage aussi long que celui qu'ils entreprenaient durait plus de vingt heures, sans compter les changements de gare, intempéries, etc… Peut-être arriveraient-ils le lendemain avec de la chance, mais il était fort probable qu'ils n'arrivent que dans deux jours. Quoiqu'il en était, la domestique était aux anges avec cette bonne nouvelle.

« C'est Blutch et Cornélius, mademoiselle ! Ils vous informent qu'ils vont venir aussi vite que possible ! »

Amélie eut un air perdu.

« Comment connaissez-vous Blutch et Cornélius ? Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé… »

« Je… Vous m'avez fait envoyer un message il y a quelques temps déjà mademoiselle. Peut-être avez-vous oublié ? »

C'était un mensonge. Lighty le savait parfaitement bien mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dire la vérité à son employeuse. Et si lui dire qu'elle avait fait cela durant sa crise ravivait de mauvais souvenirs ? La domestique ne savait absolument pas comment gérer cette situation, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à madame Crawley si sa patronne acceptait au moins qu'on en parle devant elle. Pour l'instant, il était peut-être mieux d'inventer un gros bobard et de se dépatouiller ensuite…

« Un message ? Quel genre de message ? »

« A propos des chatons ! » — décidément, Lighty s'épatait elle-même — « Vous m'avez demandée de leur envoyer un message à propos des chatons. C'est pour cela qu'ils nous demandent d'en prendre soin pour l'instant. »

Amélie eut un sourire crispé.

« Ah… Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas… »

« La fatigue sûrement. Et puis vous avez eu à vous occuper du repas entre deux, j'imagine que cela vous est complètement passé par-dessus la tête. »

La maîtresse de maison sembla rassurée par ces paroles et un magnifique sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage et remplissant ses yeux d'étoiles. La domestique resta un moment paralysée par toute cette beauté et ne comprit qu'à moitié les paroles de sa patronne qui riait en caressant Blutch sur ses cuisses. Elle disait quelque chose comme quoi elle était un peu tête en l'air et que, vraiment, il lui fallait travailler sa mémoire. Le sujet tomba rapidement aux oubliettes au profit des chatons puis d'une myriade de propos qui s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle, faisant sauter le repas de midi aux deux jeunes femmes puis une bonne partie de l'après-midi qui se termina par les adieux d'Amélie à son père qui avait des affaires à régler et dont le séjour à la maisonnée Stamford prenait fin.

C'est sur cette note triste mais non dramatique que Lighty prit ses dispositions afin de rattraper son travail auprès de Mary qui semblait d'être d'excellente humeur au point de ne pas rechigner au nettoyage des trophées de chasse dont elle détestait s'occuper en temps normal. Voilà qui avait de quoi attirer les ragots…

* * *

**A tout bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nouvelle année et vous envoie mes meilleurs voeux pour 2016 ! Que cette nouvelle année vous offre plein de belles choses et qu'elle vous épanouisse !**

**Bien à vous,**

**Sakka-kun**

* * *

Lighty était d'une humeur si radieuse qu'elle fit partie des premiers levés le matin. Elle occupa les premiers instants de sa journée à arroser les plantes de la véranda — en suivant scrupuleusement les indications de Benny — et changea l'eau de la plupart des vases de la maison. Comme il restait encore un peu de temps avant le petit-déjeuner, elle alla se balader sur la promenade qui ceinturait la maison des Stamford. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'y avait pas fait un tour et elle fut grandement surprise en voyant le nombre d'arbustes d'hortensias qui jonchaient la terrasse de planches blanches.

C'était une journée radieuse qui s'annonçait. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon et l'air était doux. Les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel et de petits animaux grimpaient dans les pins cerclant le chemin qui menait à la demeure. La domestique discerna une silhouette noire à quatre pattes qui courait dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de là. C'était un des chatons de son employeuse. Il avait autour du cou un ruban jaune. Comment s'appelait-il ?

La jeune fille tourna les talons après avoir profité quelques minutes du bon air de la propriété Stamford. Elle entra à l'intérieur de la maison avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et fit bien attention à ce que ses chaussures ne laissent aucune trace sur les tapis sur lesquels elle marchait. Elle relâcha son attention en descendant aux cuisines où se massait à présent l'équipe de domestiques qui parlait doucement.

A chaque nouvelle journée qui commençait, Lighty s'étonnait de voir de moins en moins de monde se rassembler autour de la table de la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que les deux gouvernantes, les cuisinières, Mary, Adrian, Benny et trois servantes qui parlaient entre elles en buvant un bol de lait chaud. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec toute la clique par laquelle la parisienne avait été accueillie. Où étaient donc passées toutes ces femmes au regard dur ? Il y en avait eu au moins huit à son arrivée.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Mary qui avait la mine toute ensommeillée. Le nez plongé dans son bol de café au lait, elle arborait un petit sourire rêveur qui lui donnait un air ravissant avec ses cheveux roux mal domptés. Elle était installée en face d'Adrian qui avait toujours ce magnifique sourire ravageur des hommes qui savent s'y prendre avec les femmes. Il blaguait avec madame Crawley qui avait une mine tout à fait excédée.

Oh mais j'oubliais ! Fletcher devrait passer aujourd'hui, non ?! »

La gouvernante perdit d'un coup son visage composé et ses joues s'embrasèrent. Lighty eut un regard désolé vers elle en se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'être ainsi charriée avec cette histoire de soupirant refoulé — qui ne se démontait pas pour autant. Elle les observa un peu se dire des méchancetés avant de se plonger dans son bol de café à elle. Elle en prit quelques gorgées puis se pencha vers son amie dont les yeux étaient toujours collés.

« Dis, Mary. Tu sais pourquoi on n'est plus que onze alors qu'à la base on était au moins vingt ? »

La rouquine leva le nez de son bol et regarda laconiquement le petit groupes de femmes qui se tenait à l'écart des autres et qui discutaient d'un air grave. Elle reprit sa position de souris peu après et fit d'une toute petite voix:

« Chaque année monsieur Stamford recrute une dizaine de domestiques et en retient seulement une ou deux. Les trois que tu vois là sont des saisonnières. Elles ne viennent que quatre jours par semaine. Le reste du temps, si on en a besoin, on engage des gens pour une occasion particulière. Mais excepté ça, on n'est qu'une petite équipe ici. »

Lighty observa sa collègue qui reprenait une longue gorgée de café chaud avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as été engagée durant cette période et apparemment tu as été retenue. Ce n'est pas une grande surprise, on était tous sûrs que ce serait toi la grande élue cette année. »

Mary eut un petit rire guilleret et laissa sa tête reposer quelques secondes sur l'épaule de son amie qui capta par inadvertance le regard d'Adrian qui arborait un air transi tandis qu'il observait la rouquine à l'air tout ensommeillé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était surveillé, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise en se raclant la gorge avant de lancer une quelconque pique à madame Crawley qui lui répondit d'un air furibond.

Lighty n'osa pas imaginer ce que cette réaction voulait bien signifier. Un peu secouée, elle porta simplement son bol aux lèvres tandis que Mary lui parlait doucement des autres domestiques virées, complètement affalée sur son flanc.

Un brouhaha chaleureux régnait dans la cuisine du personnel quand soudain la petite clochette signalant que l'on sonnait à l'entrée tinta derrière madame Crawley qui pesta en se plaignant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son petit-déjeuner. Profitant de cette désagréable besogne, elle ordonna à Adrian de s'occuper de quiconque venait les déranger de si bonne heure. Le jeune homme roula des yeux à sa voix sévère mais s'exécuta en sachant très bien ce qui l'attendrait s'il lui désobéissait. On le vit disparaître à toute vitesse dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, des pas précipités retentissaient dans l'escalier. On pouvait entendre la voix enjouée d'Adrian qui disait avec enthousiasme:

« Venez ! Venez ! C'est par là, vous ne nous dérangez pas le moins du monde ! »

Très vite, le trentenaire apparut dans l'entrée de la salle en compagnie d'un petit homme à la grande moustache grise. Lighty reconnut immédiatement l'apothicaire — monsieur Fletcher — qui était remarquablement bien habillé contrairement à quand elle l'avait vu dans sa petite boutique odorante. Il portait une veston vert foncé sous une veste bleue avec une cravate bordeaux et un pantalon brun. Dans ses mains, une casquette et un cornet de papier où devait sûrement se trouver l'opium d'Egypte requis par le docteur — _à utiliser seulement en cas de besoin_.

Monsieur Fletcher n'avait d'yeux que pour madame Crawley qui, les mains plaquées sur son tablier blanc, n'arrivait pas à retenir une teinte rose de prendre place sur ses joues. Il ne faisait attention qu'à elle et cela se voyait. Pas une seule personne dans la pièce n'aurait pu l'ébranler, l'arrêter dans sa contemplation. Il avait un petit sourire, heureux de retrouver enfin cette femme qu'il aimait.

Tout le monde attendait qu'ils se disent quelque chose mais rien ne venait de la part des deux quarantenaires qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que de se fixer. Adrian qui mourrait de languissement n'y tint plus et s'exclama:

« Je vais m'occuper de ce cornet, si vous le voulez bien monsieur Fletcher ! Pourquoi ne pas vous balader avec madame Crawley pour quelques instants ? Vous nous retiriez un poids énorme des épaules ! »

Et, ce faisant, il agrippa le sachet et s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers le bureau des intendantes. Madame Crawley balbutia:

« Mais c- c'est que j'ai du travail ! Oh la la ! Regardez-moi ça ! Il est déjà neuf heures passée, il- il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! » brailla Cynthia d'une voix tonitruante. « Travailler durant votre jour de congé ? Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! Allez plutôt faire comme Adrian a dit ! »

Le visage de la gouvernante se décomposa et elle détourna les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire, honteuse d'avoir été ainsi mise à découvert. Monsieur Fletcher, bien loin de s'offusquer de son comportement, avança vers elle d'un pas tranquille et lui offrit son bras, l'invitant galamment à une petite balade, même si ce n'était que dans les environs de la propriété. L'intendante, ne pouvant rien rétorquer, accepta l'invitation la mort dans l'âme et ils disparurent sans un mot dans les escaliers.

La tête d'Adrian apparut derrière le pan de mur derrière lequel il s'était caché. En le voyant, Mary eut un rire clair et s'exclama:

« Ces deux-là sont pires que des enfants ! »

Le majordome eut un air ravi et rajouta un petit quelque chose qui fit rire tout le personnel. Benny se leva peu après, en soupirant:

« J'espère qu'il ne feront pas de dégâts à mes rosiers. »


End file.
